REALM (RE: Another Life Masters)
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: A cross over of multiple universes such as bleach and naruto, this story is about several OCs who will be ultimately the heroes and villans for the main plot line. May include some adult content. If interested in joining this story PM me and ask for details.
1. Night of soul's arrival (Jay Wolfborne)

Author's note: This story will contain the view points of multiple OCs and takes place in multiple different universes which all converge at one point. It was intended to be a collaboration so if interested in joining PM me and learn the details. May include some adult content. Enjoy.

CONTRACT IN PROGRESS:

AGREEMENTS:

1\. I, NOW A BEING WHICH NO LONGER EXIST IN MY OLD WORLD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO RESIDE IN AN REALM OF MY OWN CHOOSING OTHER THAN MY PERVIOUS UNIVERSE.

2\. A TRIAL PERIOD OF 1 YEAR IN MY OLD WORLD IS GIVEN TO CHOOSE WHERE I WANT TO LIVE.

3\. TO CHOOSE I CAN VISIT OTHER UNIVERSES.

4\. WHEN IN OTHER UNIVERSES I WILL BE GIVEN A BODY WHICH IS COMPATIBLE WITH SAID UNIVERSE BUT WEAKER THAN THE AVERAGE RESIDENT DUE TO THE TRIAL PERIOD.

5\. WHEN VISITING A UNIVERSE I CAN STAY FOR ONLY 1 DAY OF MY OLD WORLD'S TIME AFTER WHICH I WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO THE SELECTION REALM.

6\. I CAN NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF ANY UNIVERSES' CHILD OF DESTINY.

7\. I WILL KEEP THE KARMA I RECIEVE WHILE IN THE OTHER UNIVERSES, WHICH WILL AFFECT WHATEVER SHALL HAPPEN TO ME AFTER THE FINAL CHOICE IS MADE.

8\. TOO MUCH NEGATIVE KARMA WILL RESULT IN THE REVOKING OF THE ABILTY TO CHOOSE AND THUS I WILL BE SENT TO SUFFER IN THE LAST UNIVERSE PRIOR TO HAVING ACCUMULATED OVER THE LIMIT OF NEGATIVE KARMA.

9\. I WILL BE GIVEN 1 POWER OF MY CHOOSING WHICH I CAN KEEP OR RECHOOSE AFTER THE TRIAL PERIOD.

10\. I CAN CHOOSE TO END THE TRIAL AT ANY POINT IN TIME BEFORE THE PERIOD IS OVER TO GIVE MY FINAL CHOICE.

"Sigh who would have thought that dying would be so troublesome and exciting all at the same time", a voice exclaimed.

"Well there you have it you tell me your choice of ability, then we can move on to the first destination so let me hear your decision", a rather commanding voice stated.

"I have thought of a very interesting ability let me know what you think about it, i call it Ulimate Memory Manipulation. It will have consist of three attributes, firstly being able to control and manipulate my own memories secondly what ever i experience stays with me and finally complete protection against distortion or destruction of my memories", the first voice replied.

"Hmm i guess that is ok seeing as how you will be getting powers when you enter the other worlds. Ok since you have chosen already then it is time i gave you a name and your very own companion soul who will join you and record your karma while in the other universes. Your name shall be henceforth Jay Wolfborne i ask that you grant a name to this being to link your souls", The commanding voice said as Jay now became visible as a tan skinned 22 year old looking man standing at 6'2" with hair of white and red eyes carrying a scar on his right cheek and a fit build. A light wrapped around his waist and formed in cloths that was dyed in gray with red highlights on the bottom of the cloths and a orb of light orbited around him.

"I shall name you Hyogano Namida", as Jay spoke the orb fell to the ground growing in size and steadily shaping into a 18-20 year old looking young woman with dark blue hair to her shoulders, fair skin and a slim build reaching to his chest at the height of 5'9" still glowing the light formed into cloths which wrapped around her waist and breasts then slowly became dyed in gray on the sides and red on the back and front parts.

"Master i thank you for the name and wish to be of use to you throughout your trial", Hyogano spoke in a rather robotic style of speaking.

"Hmm can i ask that you be less formal and more emotional, also not to call me master but Jay when addressing me?" Jay feeling uncomfortable requested.

"Sigh! Ok then i guess it is better to have a personality rather simply following you like a robot. We have completed our contract so let's get ready to enter the first world", Hyogano said with a slight annoyed sounding voice.

Jay smirked and announced, "this will be so much fun, I hope the first world is somewhere i don't die in. Hey you never really said anything about what happens should one of us die."

The commanding voice replied, "Hyogano is a part of your soul so if she dies she can be revived over time from within you but should you die your trial will end there and you will become a member of that world after being cycled through that world's afterlife. Now for your first world i have chosen a world which you can learn about the workings of one form of afterlife. Remember your time limit is one day in your old world which is in a ratio of 5 days in this world so get a good feel of this world in that time."

"Aye, aye Sir or ma'am! I don't know which", Jay replied jokingly.

"Sigh! Ready whenever", Hyogano exclaimed.

As the two answered a gust of wind began to twirl at their feet growing larger above their waists then their heads and then it twirled so fast nothing but what was inside could be seen by them anymore. After about 1 minute the wind then drew closer to them eventually separating the two and then wrapping around them as thinly as clothes after which it became completely black and stuck its self around them forming a white cloak then covering it in a black cloak both with the right sleeve short and no left sleeve and pants set for Jay. A backless and shoulderless white vest covered by a similar black backless vest both with sleeves from Hyogano's biceps and longer than her arms and a short skirt. A white cloth then appeaed around both of them as the clothings began to neatly tighten to fit their body shapes Hyogano's clothing were tighten more than Jay's showing of all her femine curves which were her B cup sized breasts and firm, not too big ass with a slim waistline. The white cloth then wrapped around both of their waists for Hyogano it wrapped itself several times around her waist going up to just below her bust and then tying behind her back right near the line where the vest was backless after tying it self a short sword and sheath materialized aimed with the sword hilt toward her right side kidney. Her sword hilt and guard was light green on the lower section and the guard was shaped oddly like a blade for gra . For Jay it wrapped around his waist once then the right side went up his torso and wrapped arm his shoulder and tied itself around his right arm not completely covering the short sleeve of his cloak then the left side continued wrapping around his waist leaving a small sash to his right side by tying a small knot on the part of the right side which went up a sheathed short sword, about the lenght of his wrist to shoulder the guard in shape of a claw or fang but flat pointing downwards to the blade the hilt was colored grey with red underneath, then materialized on his waist near the sash and a sheathed dagger, was about the lenght of his shoulder to his elbow with no guard and grey and red hilt similar to the sword, on his right arm where the white cloth was tied.

"Woah we materialized with clothing as well but what are we supposed to be in these attire?" Jay queried Hyogano

"Yeah this is a world which exist beings who regulate the souls of the dead be they good or bad and we are one such being called Shinigami or soul reapers", Hyogano replied.

"Ok lets assess our surroundings first", Jay stated as they but looked around noticing that it was night time and they were in the middle of the street in a residential area it was oddly quiet and suddenly there was the sound of a phone ringing.

Both Hyogano and Jay were startled and instantly looked to the ground in front of them where a box stood which was the cause of the sound. Jay crouched down to the box and slowly opened it to find a cellphone which was ringing which he then answered, "Yes?"

"Jay Wolfborne that cell you have in your hands is call a Denreishinki for as long as you live in this world you will make use of this tool to carry out your missions as a shinigami also it will record your contributions and exchange them in money you can use in what ever world you go to for starters i grant you and Hyogano 1500 Essence cores which is the currency we use for the trial it has a exchange rate of 1 to 10 in that world now here is your first two missions Hyogano can further explain your mission. You had better hurry though because you may fail both if you take too long", the commanding voice from before explained and advised Jay then hanged up.

"DEE DE DEET! DEE DE DEET!"

"Ok then, Hyogano do you know how to use this thing to help us get to the mission targets?" Jay asked as he gave the cell to Hyogano

"Yeah follow me and i suggest you keep a hand on that sword resting on your waist", Hyogano replied as she jumped into the sky and dashed towards north.

About a minute later they both heard the a mysterious roar.

Hyogano seeming panicked ordered, "Jay! Hurry up that is a hollows roar which means a soul is about to be devour we got to stop that from happening."

Without question Jay rushed in front of Hyogano and they both arrived at an open lot where a dark colored bug looking creature stood peering down at what appeared to be a human highschool girl.

Jay shot himself towards the creature instantly unsheathing his short sword and slashing off one of its legs and slashing down its chest then shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU COCKROACH ASSHOLE!"

Hyogano who was closely following him also jumped in between the creature and the girl then quickly wrote a symbol in the air as she chanted, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!, Bakudo Number 9 Geki!"

Instantly a red aura surrounded the bug-like hollow freezing it in place.

"NOW JAY CUT ITS HEAD IN TWO!" Hyogano ordered Jay while holding the hollow in place.

Jay dashed under the hollow and stabbed it in its underbelly then jumped upwards pulling his short sword up the hollow's body, neck and then mask leaving the top of its head as he floated down to the ground.

The hollow made one final roar as it disintegrated to nothing while Jay landed. Jay then walked back towards Hyogano and the girl as he gloated, "Ha! Is that all it is made of i think the contract made a mistake when it make us of average level for this world."

Hyogano replied, "That was merely a low level new born hollow any shinigami of average level would destroy it in one hit. Don't get excite just yet because you haven't even mastered your Shikai release yet. Anyways one of our mission is done so let's finish the other one, this girl here."

Jay replied totally confused, "Huh what do you mean this girl she doesn't look like that thing from earlier so why is?"

A loud hollow roar interrupted Jay after which loud crashing sounds moving towards them was heard getting louder as it moved closer. Both Jay and Hyogano turned towards the sound and Jay held his sword at the ready. Suddenly the hollow rushed Jay from his left side and pushed him into a wall causing him to cough up blood then it jumped backwards. Hyogano turned to where the hollow pushed Jay and she was hit from behind with three tiny spears of reishi.

"What the hell is going on in this place?" Hyogano spoke to herself as she turned to see a smaller hollow in the direction the sounds came from earlier.

Hyogano then unsheated her sword from behind her and point it towards the small hollow.

"I might not be as suited in Zanjutsu as Jay so i guess i will need to use this after only just arriving here not more than a hour ago. Anyways here goes, Grow and bloom into a lovely bouquet! Tsubaki no ma no Zasso!" Hyogano said to herself as she chanted and released her Shikai. Her sword glowed and the blade split into two from the tip to the guard then they both separated into sections the tip sections became cylindrical and start to rotate at high speed then middle sections became sharp on both sides with two thorn shapes lumps the front facing towards the tip and the back towards the guard ths final section was attached to the guard of the sword but seemed detachable each section had a green snake like joint separating it from the other sections which made the sword capable of extending for around 50 feet. The blades then reconnected with the other sections and laid in a resting state ready for Hyogano to use it.

Hyogano drew back her weapon then spun around and whipped it in the direction of the small hollow, who easily jumped up to avoid. The extended weapon stood in a completely still then suddenly the left side separate and followed the hollow which was in the air cutting off one of its legs then stopping at a perfect 90 degree angle with the holllow between the two sides of the weapon.

"Strangle the roots of thee neighbours, Kisei budo hoshi", Hyogano chanted then both the tips of weapon turn toward the airborne hollow and pierced it with lightning fast movement at the same time then returned to their resting state. Not a second after returning to the resting state passed before the vines started growing rapidly on the hollow. It quickly struggled to rip them off itself but with each part it ripped of it torn a piece of its flesh away aswell and the vine continued growing regardless until they covered its body completely then the hollow fell to the ground causing the vines to root into the ground and bind the hollow tighten its grip while breaking every bone of the hollow. The hollow helpless against this simply roared in pain as it died and was absorbed into the vines which sprouted buds of wild flowers and became particles then disappeared leaving only a circular area of green moss-like appearance.

"Hmmm i guess thats one down lets get back to that girl's soul and wait for Jay to finish", Hyogano spoke to herself as she reverted her weapon back into its original state then resheathed it and walked towards the girl.

Meanwhile Jay who was pushed into the wall fell to his knee on the ground. The hollow which had pushed him had a shape similar to that of a boar standing on its hind legs. It then rushed at Jay who quickly jumped out of its path and into the air. The hollow flung its arms backwards where Jay was in the air, Jay with great reflexes instantly guarded the attack with his sword but was thrown to ground. Jay who was guarding landed on his feet but was sliding backwards while still facing the hollow.

"This one is a bit more troublesome. I can beat it but not without getting more injuries and that is not my style. While coming here Hyogano explained to me that our weapons are called zanpakutos and they have forms apart from this sword shape but i couldn't make a connection with it in such a short time. Let's try again as i dodge him it may seem stupid to not fully focus on my enemy while fighting but it kinda feels more comfortable to focus on mutliple things at once", Jay spoke to himself in a lowered voice as the hollow turned around and charged at him again which he once again dodged but this time by dashing to the left of it.

While continuing this dodging and charging repeatedly Jay started to grow tired and slipped a bit when landing after dodging. The hollow noticed this and rushed him faster than ever causing Jay to react with crazy fast reflexes and barely dodging the hollow while receiving a graze.

"Damn thinking about it, i dont really get how to call upon my zanpakuto fully", Jay said to himself.

[Ha! You wish to call me forth with such skills you are not yet ready to wield me in combat both i guess it is necessary for you to use something so heed my words sheath your blade and draw your other then you shall reiceive what you need.]

"Hmm so that was my zanpakuto speaking just now huh. It said i wasn't ready yet and that i should try the dagger on my arm huh i thought my sword was the only zanpakuto i had. Anyways lets test it out", Jay still talking to himself sheathed his short sword and drew out his dagger.

Instantly after drawing the dagger the hollow rushed at him.

[Great Master i have heard you call and answer with my name, call upon me and i shall aid you in my brother's place. My name be Urufu no Kagi]

Hearing this Jay dashed to meet the hollow the avoided him by a mere inch passing by him then landing on his feet and quickly turning around as he shouted, "Urufu no Kagi."

Author's note: OC update section

Jay Wolfborne

Age: none officially but appears to be around 22

Male

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 190lbs

Build: fit

Hyogano Namida

Age: none same as Jay appears 18-20

Female

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 120lbs

Bust: B cup

Waist: slim

Hips and ass: her ass is not too big but firm


	2. Night of soul's arrival (Semaj Wisher)

Author's note: This story will contain the view points of multiple OCs and takes place in multiple different universes which all converge at one point. It was intended to be a collaboration so if interested in joining PM me and learn the details. May include some adult content. Enjoy.

CONTRACT IN PROGRESS:

AGREEMENTS:

1\. I, NOW A BEING WHICH NO LONGER EXIST IN MY OLD WORLD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO RESIDE IN AN REALM OF MY OWN CHOOSING OTHER THAN MY PERVIOUS UNIVERSE.

2\. A TRIAL PERIOD OF 1 YEAR IN MY OLD WORLD IS GIVEN TO CHOOSE WHERE I WANT TO LIVE.

3\. TO CHOOSE I CAN VISIT OTHER UNIVERSES.

4\. WHEN IN OTHER UNIVERSES I WILL BE GIVEN A BODY WHICH IS COMPATIBLE WITH SAID UNIVERSE BUT WEAKER THAN THE AVERAGE RESIDENT DUE TO THE TRIAL PERIOD.

5\. WHEN VISITING A UNIVERSE I CAN STAY FOR ONLY 1 DAY OF MY OLD WORLD'S TIME AFTER WHICH I WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO THE SELECTION REALM.

6\. I CAN NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF ANY UNIVERSES' CHILD OF DESTINY.

7\. I WILL KEEP THE KARMA I RECIEVE WHILE IN THE OTHER UNIVERSES, WHICH WILL AFFECT WHATEVER SHALL HAPPEN TO ME AFTER THE FINAL CHOICE IS MADE.

8\. TOO MUCH NEGATIVE KARMA WILL RESULT IN THE REVOKING OF THE ABILTY TO CHOOSE AND THUS I WILL BE SENT TO SUFFER IN THE LAST UNIVERSE PRIOR TO HAVING ACCUMULATED OVER THE LIMIT OF NEGATIVE KARMA.

9\. I WILL BE GIVEN 1 POWER OF MY CHOOSING WHICH I CAN KEEP OR RECHOOSE AFTER THE TRIAL PERIOD.

10\. I CAN CHOOSE TO END THE TRIAL AT ANY POINT IN TIME BEFORE THE PERIOD IS OVER TO GIVE MY FINAL CHOICE.

"Ha! This is something why would someone not take this kind of contract?" an excited sounding voice ask rethorically

"Well there you have it you tell me your choice of ability, then we can move on to the first destination so let me hear your decision", a rather commanding voice stated.

"I have thought of a very interesting ability let me know what you think about it, i call it Ulimate Memory Manipulation. It will have consist of three attributes, firstly being able to control and manipulate my own memories, secondly what ever i experience stays with me and finally complete protection against distortion or destruction of my memories", the first voice replied.

"Hmm i guess that is ok seeing as how you will be getting powers when you enter the other worlds. Ok since you have chosen already then it is time i gave you a name and your very own companion soul who will join you and record your karma while in the other universes. Your name shall be henceforth Semaj Wisher, i ask that you grant a name to this being to link your souls", The commanding voice said as Semaj now became visible as a woman of 5'7" tall with bronzen dark colored skin, black hair just below her shoudlers with blue highlights on the ends and dark purple eyes. A light wrapped around her waist and breasts forming cloths that was dyed in white in the back and black in the front. A orb of light orbited around her.

"Stand tall for I grant you the name of Gaino Kishi", Semaj spoke after which the orb fell to the ground growing in size and steadily shaping into a rugged man with no hair dark chocolate skin and a buff build growing to well above her height and standing at 6'5" still glowing the light formed into cloths which wrapped around his waist then slowly became dyed in white around his waist and a black sash in the front and back.

"Master i thank you for the name and wish to be of use to you throughout your trial", Gaino said in a rather rough yet robotic voice.

"Ha! Now aren't you just a looker but that way of speaking is boring do something about", Semaj ordered.

"Hmm well you accept me calling you lady Semaj instead", Gaino replied.

"I guess that will do because you seem unwilling to simply call me by my name", Semaj stated.

"Now onto the main reason for us being here. Oh but before we go to this new world i have a question. You never really mentioned anything about what happens if we die in these worlds?" Semaj said seeming concerned.

The commanding voice replied, "Gaino is a part of your soul so if he dies he can be revived over time from within you over time but should you die your trial will end there and you will become a member of that world after being cycled through that world's afterlife. Now for your first world i have chosen a world which you can learn about the workings of one form of afterlife. Remember your time limit is one day in your old world which is in a ratio of 5 days in this world so get a good feel of this world in that time."

"Ok then that is fine at least i won't disappear into nothing if i die. Since i know that lets get started with the trial", Semaj said sounding completely excited.

"It is as lady Semaj said so let's begin", Gaino stated.

The instant they answered a loud rumbling began as an earthen circle formed around them. The rumbling became louder as the circle rose up above their waist and the their heads. After slowly growing over their heads the walls began closing in on them covering the top first then changing from large earthen walls to sand which poured down on top of them. Shortly after becoming sand the tiny particles rose up into the air then swarmed them separating the two. The swarm of sand then began hardening, growing and changing from brownish yellow to white in color forming white cloths. A second layer then began forming similarly to how the white cloths formed only instead of becoming white it changed to black. The cloths wrapped around Semaj's chest going from around her belly going covering over your breasts and intertwining and going over her shoulders and then wrapping back around her belly. The remaining black cloths formed into a tight short skirt just above her knees then the remaining white cloths wrapped around her waist going up as far as just below her breasts. After the attire finished forming an average lenght sheathed sword, with tiny rose petals inside circular guard and purple with pink underneath for its hilt, materalized hanging from her waist. Meanwhile the sands began forming, growing and changing similarly to how Semaj's did and wrapping around Gaino. The cloths formed into sleeveless shirts and long pants which neatly wrapped itself around him. Then remaining white cloth wrapped around his waist once the from behind both side went up his back while crossing over forming a large white x in his back then going over his shoulders then back to his waist where it continued wrapping around his waist the finally tied itself in the front. Lastly a thin sheathed long sword, the lenght of between his shoulders to his knees with a guard the shape of a shield and a white with black underneath hilt, materialized hanging on his back.

"Woah that was cool how the earth became sand the formed our clothes, also these clothes are cute! But why are we in these clothes and have these swords?" Semaj asked sounding excited.

"Mistress we have become what is known in this world as the balancers of life and death, a soul reaper or Shinigami. These swords we possess are called Zanpakutos and everything even our bodies right now are made from spirit energy", Gaino answered Semaj's query.

Semaj hearing this continued asking, "Hmm then does that mean we are basically ghosts right now? Also what do we do here?"

Instantly after asking this they both heard a strange ringing sound coming from below them. They both noticed at that they were standing in the middle of a empty lot, when it was the middle of the night. They both looked down to where the ringing was coming from where laid a box

Semaj then instructed Gaino, "Hey open that up and check out what is causing that noise."

Gaino stooped down and opened the box then removed a cell phone which was causing the ringing then handed it to Semaj saying, "This is a denreishinki it is a tool which can help us out while we are here. I think you should answer it lady Semaj."

Semaj took the cell from him and answered it, "Hello what's up?"

The previous commanding voice replied, "Hello again Semaj I call you to inform you of your duties while in that world. Firstly you are responsible for guiding the stray souls of the death to the soul society, secondly you will be exorcizing hollow and preventing the stray souls from being devoured by them. That tool you have in your hand is going to be recording your contributions and earnings. For starters i shall grant you 1500 Essence cores it is the currency used for this trial it has a exchange rate of 1 to 10 in that world. At this exact moment there are no mission which require your attention so i suggest you try to master your skills ask Gaino for help."

"Gaino it seems we don't have any mission as of yet soo teach me about what i need to know while being a shinigami", Semaj announced as she handed him back the phone.

Gaino replied, "Lady Semaj there are various things to know about shinigamis such as their techniques, Shinigamis are able to use spirit energy to cast spells for attacking, healing or support. Then there are skills when using their zanpakutos such as Shikai. Each of these techniques require a bit of training for average shinigami to master but we should at least be able to master our Shikai by communicating with our zanpakuto spirits right now."

"Sigh! Fine then, and how do we do that?" Semaj asked as she went to look inside the box.

"It varies from person to person but the most common method is to get comfortable and try to call out for your zanpakuto in your mind. Should they answer they would usually give you their name which is when you master Shikai", Gaino continued.

Semaj stated as she searched in the box and took out a piece of paper from inside then stated, "Hmmm i guess we should try that first, but it seems like this paper has 2 of those spells you mentioned earlier let's practice those afterwards to be prepared for whatever comes our way later."

Gaino walked to the edge of the lot where grass was and took off his sword then placed it infront of him on the ground standing upright then closed his eyes and began meditating. Semaj walked over to Gaino and sat down beside him leaning against his arm after removing her zanpakuto and placing it in her lap, then closed her eyes and tried to meditate aswell.

A few hours passed by as they were both meditating. Then sun began to rise and shone on their faces which broke their concentration. The two then opened their eyes and stood up while placing their zanpakutos to their original places.

"Well that was an interesting experience and I would say that we passed an otherwise boring night by training, seeing how we were undisturbed for hours. So anyways let's try to find a place to live for our time here and some food, i am hungry", Semaj stated as she looked around the area for any signs of people.

To the left of where they were standing in the distance there was a man standing and facing the river below. Semaj ran excitedly towards him greeting him, "Hello there! Can you help me with some directions."

The man turned to her and waved back. As Semaj got closer she noticed the man was slightly transparent and slowed down to walking speed. Gaino quickly caught up with her and began explaining, "That man over there isn't alive he is a stray soul and it is our responsibility to send him to the afterlife. Although i guess asking him a few questions about the area before that would be helpful."

Semaj was intrigued and began examining the man while Gaino asked him for directions on a place they could use for shelter. The man though weirded out by Semaj's examination answered Gaino by explaining that they could use an abandoned apartment complex a few blocks ahead. Afterwhich Gaino explained to Semaj how to perform konso on the man.

Semaj stated as she too her zanpakuto off her waist and pointed the hilt towards his head, "This is so you can move on with your afterlife and not become an evil spirit, also thanks for the information and rest in peace." She then tapped the man on his forehead and they both stood there silently as he glowed and began to disappear into the air.

"BEEP! BEEP!" The cell Gaino was carrying alerted them of and incoming message. Gaino then took out the cell and handed it to Semaj who then read the message aloud, "For the service of guiding a stray soul to the soul society you are granted 300 Essence cores."

"Hmm? Hey Gaino you are supposed to be some kind of info box for stuff like this right? What else can we use these Essence cores for other than cash in the universes for the trial?" Semaj asked.

Gaino replied, "That cell in your hands is capable of using a market progam which sells items requiring Essence cores, for example since we are in this world there is an item known as a gegai which is a physical body use to live like a human. Normally we would need one to interact with regular humans since they can't see or hear spiritual being like us."

"Ok so it is useful. For now lets just go to that abandoned apartment complex and practice with these spell things while we wait for our first mission", Semaj said as she walked in the direction the man had told them before.

After walking in the given directions for a few minutes the two passed by a street vendor selling some fruits. Being invisble to him Semaj felt mischievous and quickly swiped a few melons from the vendor which caught Gaino's attention and he quickly left a bill for his portion then scolded Semaj as they kept walking, "Lady Semaj, it is unladylike to steal thing not to mention doing so will cause negativity to accumulate in your karma records."

"Sigh! Then do you expect me to starve, cause i was feeling hungry since after meeting that guy earlier and i don't get how we will use the Essence cores as money here yet", Semaj replied not feeling any kind of remorse for her actions.

"If that was your concern i can teach you how to do it so you don't have to steal anymore", Gaino stated.

"Nah! Right now i will use my cash to perpare some more because basically the more hollows i kill the more cash i get right? So lets buy these kido scroll things for 100 cores each", Semaj stated as she took out the cell and began scrolling through products on screen.

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the abandoned apartment complex, which was a large 3 storeys building made of wood with four rooms visible on each floor from the front and unusually well maintained except for the plants which have grown all over the structure, and walked into the backyard. Semaj took out the cell and pointed the screen towards the ground and called out, "Reiatsu Gift."

As she called out the light from the cell screen grew bright and spotted on the ground where a small chest began to materialize. The light slowly grew dimmer then returned to the screen. Semaj walked up to the chest then stooped down and opened it.

"What all did you purchase from the store earlier lady Semaj?" Gaino asked as he got closer.

"I bought some kido spells, two Gegais and something which said to control the Gegais when we need to be in fighting forms. I don't get it but it seemed useful to me so let's practice the spells from earlier and the new ones. I will take these three and you take those three", Semaj replied as she removed several items then handed Gaino the three scrolls marked and colored as a #1 yellow, a #1 red and a white one titled Double Cast.

Semaj then took the remaining three scrolls marked and colored as, a yellow #4, a red #12 and also the same white Double Cast scroll. The last thing Semaj removed from the chest was a small bag labelled storage she then placed the other items into the bag then unsealed one scroll and started to read it.

Author's note: OC update section

Semaj Wisher

Age: none officially but appears to be around 20

Female

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135

Bust: B

Waist: slightly curvy

Hip and ass: slightly curvy but still firm

Gaino Kishi

Age: none same as Semaj but appears as 28

Male

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 120lbs

Build: Muscular


	3. Night of soul's arrival (Trest Clearward

Author's note: This story will contain the view points of multiple OCs and takes place in multiple different universes which all converge at one point. It was intended to be a collaboration so if interested in joining PM me and learn the details. May include some adult content. Enjoy.

CONTRACT IN PROGRESS:

AGREEMENTS:

1\. I, NOW A BEING WHICH NO LONGER EXIST IN MY OLD WORLD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO RESIDE IN AN REALM OF MY OWN CHOOSING OTHER THAN MY PERVIOUS UNIVERSE.

2\. A TRIAL PERIOD OF 1 YEAR IN MY OLD WORLD IS GIVEN TO CHOOSE WHERE I WANT TO LIVE.

3\. TO CHOOSE I CAN VISIT OTHER UNIVERSES.

4\. WHEN IN OTHER UNIVERSES I WILL BE GIVEN A BODY WHICH IS COMPATIBLE WITH SAID UNIVERSE BUT WEAKER THAN THE AVERAGE RESIDENT DUE TO THE TRIAL PERIOD.

5\. WHEN VISITING A UNIVERSE I CAN STAY FOR ONLY 1 DAY OF MY OLD WORLD'S TIME AFTER WHICH I WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO THE SELECTION REALM.

6\. I CAN NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF ANY UNIVERSES' CHILD OF DESTINY.

7\. I WILL KEEP THE KARMA I RECIEVE WHILE IN THE OTHER UNIVERSES, WHICH WILL AFFECT WHATEVER SHALL HAPPEN TO ME AFTER THE FINAL CHOICE IS MADE.

8\. TOO MUCH NEGATIVE KARMA WILL RESULT IN THE REVOKING OF THE ABILTY TO CHOOSE AND THUS I WILL BE SENT TO SUFFER IN THE LAST UNIVERSE PRIOR TO HAVING ACCUMULATED OVER THE LIMIT OF NEGATIVE KARMA.

9\. I WILL BE GIVEN 1 POWER OF MY CHOOSING WHICH I CAN KEEP OR RECHOOSE AFTER THE TRIAL PERIOD.

10\. I CAN CHOOSE TO END THE TRIAL AT ANY POINT IN TIME BEFORE THE PERIOD IS OVER TO GIVE MY FINAL CHOICE.

"Hahahahah! This contract is awesome who would think there would be such an option", a voice spoke while chuckling.

"Well there you have it now tell me your choice of ability, then we can move on to the first destination so let me hear your decision", a rather commanding voice stated.

"I have thought of a very interesting ability let me know what you think about it, i call it Ulimate Memory Manipulation. It will have consist of three attributes, firstly being able to control and manipulate my own memories secondly what ever i experience stays with me and finally complete protection against distortion or destruction of my memories", the first voice replied.

"Hmm i guess that is ok seeing as how you will be getting powers when you enter the other worlds. Ok since you have chosen already then it is time i gave you a name and your very own companion soul who will join you and record your karma while in the other universes. Your name shall be henceforth Trest Clearward I ask that you grant a name to this being to link your souls", The commanding voice said as Trest now became visible as a man of about 28, 5'11" fair skin short dark brown hair and a slightly muscular build. A light wrapped around his waist and formed cloths that was dyed in red around his waist and white everwhere else, and a orb of light orbited around him.

From this day forth you should join me in my life bounded by our souls I grant you, Shimetta Ido. After Trest spoke, the orb fell to the ground growing in size and steadily shaping into a small girl appearing to be similar to a 12-10 year old, reaching his belly at 4' tall with tan skin, green eyes, a petite frame and short slightly below her earlobes dark red hair. Still glowing the light formed into cloths which wrapped around her chest and waist then slowly became dyed in red on top and white around her waist while red everywhere else on bottom.

"Master i thank you for the name and wish to be of use to you throughout your trial", Shimetta said in a rather soft robotic voice.

"Hmmm you are quite the cute one aren't you but it seems like you have no emotions", Trest said as he touched her head.

"Hehe!" Shimetta smiled as she raised her hands and touched his fingers onto of her head.

"Let's try our best to enjoy this trial Shimetta. Hey I just had a thought, what happens to us if we were to die before the trial ends?" Trest questioned.

The commanding voice replied, "Shimetta is a part of your soul so if she dies she can be revived over time from within you but should you die your trial will end there and you will become a member of that world after being cycled through that world's afterlife. Now for your first world i have chosen a world which you can learn about the workings of one form of afterlife. Remember your time limit is one day in your old world which is in a ratio of 5 days in this new world so get a good feel of this world in that time."

"Ahh, so we get another chance in to live even if we should die well let's get the show started", Trest said excitedly.

Shimetta simply kept smiling and grabbed ahold of Trest arm which he had now lowered.

Instantly after speaking one wave of fire and one of water engulfed the area surrounding them and rose up above their knees then heads. After a minute the elements began to intertwine with each other and the closed in onto Trest and Shimetta. The water and fire twisted together without altering eachother and change to white and black ribbons which then separated to two groups. Some of the white ribbons began to cirle around Trest's chest then landed on him and combined forming a sleeveless vest. The black ribbons flew to him and began forming a pants and a sleeveless vest similar to the white one. The remaining white ribbons wrapped around his head, wrists and waist, tying itself in the back for his head and the front for his waist. A sheathed blade the lenght of his back and about 10" wide materialized hanging from his back. The ribbons near Shimetta now crawled onto her and combined from the feet up forming pants similar to Trest's and two short sleeve shirts one black on top of the other one white. The final features which were added was a long white cloth wrapping around her waist then tying itself tightly after which each of the ends twisted around her legs to her ankles the tied itself there again. Two sheathed short swords, with oppostie halves the shape of two cresents for guards and pink hilts, which reached her calfs but around Trest's knee materialized wrapped in the cloth around her waist.

Not even a minute after they had arrived, they heard numerous strange roars followed by a ringing sound coming from a box on the ground a few feet away from them. Trest and Shimetta instinctively turn facing away from each other and towards the directions the roars were coming from. Scanning their new surroundings they realised that they were on the top of a rather large building with only on humanly accessible entrance a door which seems to be for a stairway into the building. The roars grew louder and closer this time they could hear them from above them as well.

"Shimetta there is something i wish to know if you can explain it i guess. In this world what are we and how can we defeat whatever made those sounds?" Trest asked as he gripped the hilt of his blade.

"We are beings known as soul reapers or shinigami and as you may have guess those roar are what would usually be our missions. To defeat those we would have multiple options though most of them are currently unavailable seeing as how they are approaching too fast. So i would advise you that our only possible method currently would be to simply slash and hack our way out of here. Our other method would be if I were to unleash my Shikai which is a power usable when a shinigami like us and their zanpakutos which are these blades we carry can communicate and fight as one", Shimetta calmly answered while assessing the situation.

Trest smirked as he spoke, "That information is rather vaulable right now, since i know we can use such a technique then this is where i can make use of that ability i was granted."

"What?" Shimetta was confused as to what he meant.

"Ultimate Memory Manipulation activate! Alter my memories to say I already met the requirements for my shikai." Trest said to himself.

"Shimetta release your shikai right now we won't be overconfident idiots when fighting", Trest ordered as he unsheathed his blade from his back.

"Dance in kindling waves, bring forth your warmth and curl into refreshment, Moeru Kyuuryuu!" Trest chanted as his blade bursted into flames and began to change its shape into a bag on his back with five wires hanging from two sides and on top with a handheld cannon.

"Sparkle, Bubble and seal the breathe of life, Baburu Shokyakuro!" Shimetta whispered with her zanpakutos to her mouth. The zanpakutos glowed and curled its blade into rods which the tip then curved to touch the guard then join with the bottom section.

The roars got louder as dark figured creatures slowly appeared crawling from the sides of the building and landing from the air. There were around 10 tiny bird-like, 5 larger bear-like, 4 small insect-like and 2 half human half snake creatures all with dark colored bodies and white masks with red eyes.

"Hollows and so many of them this early after arriving", Shimetta stated.

Trest quickly rushed towards the four small insect-like hollows and spun around with his back towards them and pierced their chest with one each of the five wires from Moeru Kyuuryuu. The bag on his back the inhaled air using the last wire and inflated the bag on his back which then funneled the air through the other wires and flames brusted out the backs of the insects back who then each began to disintegrate. After destroying the small hollows he then aimed his cannon towards one of the large bear-like hollow then shot off a blast of Reishi which hit its head and pushed it off the building. While Trest was fighting Shimetta jumped above two of the bird-like hollow and as she landed infront of them she slamed the ring shaped twin Baburu Shokyakuro around their heads. Two bubbles began to form coming out of her zanpakutos which then fully formed and decapitated the hollows. Those hollow disintegrated and Shimetta hit the bubbles towards the remaining bird-like hollows with the rings of her zanpakutos. As the bubble floated to the hollows touching one it encase the hollow complete then exploded destroying the other hollows near it. Shimetta then jumped back beside Trest.

"Master! Place four of Moeru Kyuuryuu's wires inside the rings of Baburu Shokyakuro and when pour out those flames you used earlier", Shimetta instructed Trest.

"Hmm you seem like you know what your are doing so why not?" Trest stated as he placed the wires inside the rings and inhaled with the remaining top wire which inflated the bag on his back and poured flames into the rings.

As Trest did this Shimetta formed numerous bubbles filled with his flames then jumped into the sky pulling the bubbles along with her. She then started to spin hitting the bubbles which simply stood still in the sky but vibrated with each hit. After she stopped spinning the bubbles all floated and encircled the building top. Each bubble shrunk in size and latched onto all the hollows on top of the building.

"Leeching life from all being the returning it, Suchiimueguzekutibu!" Shimetta said as the bubbles seeped into the ares where they latched on and earsed it causing the all the small hollows to disintegrate and the 4 other bear-like hollows lost of one limb each.

The four large wounded and bleeding from their lost limbs hollows stood their ground on the roof and the hollow which was hit by Trests attack earlier leapt from the ground to the top of the roof. It landed on top of the wounded ones pinning them on the roof then began to devour them.

"Ugh what is that about cannibalism in the face of defeat? Hmmm i don't think it did that randomly, it must be some kind of juicing up its strength", as Trest spoke the hollow had finished devouring its companions and recovered from its seemingly insignificant wound while growing to twice its size.

"Hahhhhhh! Now this is power. Alone i am so much stronger than that lousy group from before", the nameless hollow said as he let out a breathe.

"Ha! What a world the first thing we encounter after getting here is a group of hollows now this. I guess i won't be able to complain about this not being interesting", Trest said as he took a stance and readied himself to keep fighting.

"Hey Shimetta, i got an idea let's combine our powers again and blast it to atleast weaken him before we proceed", Trest declared.

Shimetta walked infront of Trest and placed her zanpakutos one infront of the other over her head. She then began to discharge a aquamarine force from her body. Trest placed his cannon near her zanpakutos directed the top wire to connect with it while the other four inhaled causing the bag to inflate then the four wires discharged a green mist.

"BURN BASTARD, HI YAKE!", Trest shouted as the green mist stopped and the cannon instantly charged and fired a giant green fireball.

"Condense, Ekikka Garasu", Shimetta said as her zanpakutos formed a bubble inside the rings of both the zanpakutos then liquified the fireball and shot it towards the large hollow.

The hollow dashed left trying to dodge their attack but Shimetta began to turn her zanpakutos in the direction the hollow moved to and hit him.

"Grahhhhh! You bitches will pay for this i might not be powerful enough right now to kill you but i will get stronger and kill you later", the unnamed large bear-like hollow said in pain as he jumped off the building and ran away.

"He ran away master. What do we do now it seems we got rid of all of them for now?" Shimetta said.

"Sigh! Well for now let's check out this box here that was ringing earlier", Trest stated as he changed back his zanpakuto and resheathed it then walked towards the box.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The box sounded off again then went silent again. Trest reached down and opened the box then took out a cellphone and three scrolls, one red, one white and one yellow. He then handed the scrolls to Shimetta, then turned on the cell.

Trest read the screen of the cell aloud as he maneuvered on it, "1 New message, 1 Missed Call." He pressed the Missed call icon which displayed, "Divine" and nothing else so he exited it then pressed the message icon which displayed, "Hollow hunt count 10 grade F worth 200 each, 4 grade E worth 300 each, 2 grade C worth 500 each and 4 grade B worth 1000 each for a total of 8200 Essence cores add to your balance your new balance is 9700Ec."

"Shimetta do you have any explanation as to what Essence cores are and how I can use them", Trest asked.

"I believe they are the currency for the trial and you can use them to buy stuff from the market on that denreishinki, which is that cell in your hand", Shimetta answered.

"Well for now let's get off this roof. I don't like this open space so much it is too unguarded", Trest said as they both opened the door to the stairs and started climbing down them.

Author's note: OC update section

Trest Clearward

Age: none officially but appears to be around 28

Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: 200 lbs

Build: slighty muscular

Shimetta Ido

Age: none same as Semaj but appears as 12-10

Female

Height: 4'

Weight: 75 lbs

Bust: AA

Waist: a straight line from below her arms to her hips

Hips and ass: basically none existent


	4. Night of soul's arrival (Travis Tartarus

Publisher's note: This is written by author Supreme Divine Alpha Cat 137 with just a slight editing done my me not to change his writing style but to alter a few things to suit the story like the zanpakuo names. OC Info

Travis Tartarus

Age: none but appears to be around 21

Height: 6'5"

Weight: ?

Build: Muscular

Biyo Kogane

Age: none same as Travis but appears 16

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 130

Bust:B

CONTRACT IN PROGRESS

AGREEMENTS:

1\. I, NOW A BEING WHICH NO LONGER EXIST IN MY OLD WORLD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO RESIDE IN AN REALM OF MY OWN CHOOSING OTHER THAN MY PERVIOUS UNIVERSE.

2\. A TRIAL PERIOD OF 1 YEAR IN MY OLD WORLD IS GIVEN TO CHOOSE WHERE I WANT TO LIVE.

3\. TO CHOOSE I CAN VISIT OTHER UNIVERSES.

4\. WHEN IN OTHER UNIVERSES I WILL BE GIVEN A BODY WHICH IS COMPATIBLE WITH SAID UNIVERSE BUT WEAKER THAN THE AVERAGE RESIDENT DUE TO THE TRIAL PERIOD.

5\. WHEN VISITING A UNIVERSE I CAN STAY FOR ONLY 1 DAY OF MY OLD WORLD'S TIME AFTER WHICH I WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO THE SELECTION REALM.

6\. I CAN NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF ANY UNIVERSES' CHILD OF DESTINY.

7\. I WILL KEEP THE KARMA I RECIEVE WHILE IN THE OTHER UNIVERSES, WHICH WILL AFFECT WHATEVER SHALL HAPPEN TO ME AFTER THE FINAL CHOICE IS MADE.

8\. TOO MUCH NEGATIVE KARMA WILL RESULT IN THE REVOKING OF THE ABILTY TO CHOOSE AND THUS I WILL BE SENT TO SUFFER IN THE LAST UNIVERSE PRIOR TO HAVING ACCUMULATED OVER THE LIMIT OF NEGATIVE KARMA.

9\. I WILL BE GIVEN 1 POWER OF MY CHOOSING WHICH I CAN KEEP OR RECHOOSE AFTER THE TRIAL PERIOD.

10\. I CAN CHOOSE TO END THE TRIAL AT ANY POINT IN TIME BEFORE THE PERIOD IS OVER TO GIVE MY FINAL CHOICE.

"Sigh who would have thought that dying would be so troublesome and exciting all at the same time", a voice exclaimed.

"Well there you have it you tell me your choice of ability, then we can move on to the first destination so let me hear your decision", a rather commanding voice stated.

"I have thought of a very interesting ability let me know what you think about it, i call it Ultimate Memory Manipulation. It will have consist of three attributes, firstly being able to control and manipulate my own memories secondly what ever i experience stays with me and finally complete protection against distortion or destruction of my memories", the first voice replied.

"Hmm i guess that is ok seeing as how you will be getting powers when you enter the other worlds. Ok since you have chosen already then it is time i gave you a name and your very own companion soul who will join you and record your karma while in the other universes. Your name shall be henceforth Travis Tartarus i ask that you grant a name to this being to link your souls", The commanding voice said as Travis now became visible as a pale skinned 21 year old looking man standing at 6'5". He has short dark purple hair, cyan eyes, a tattoo of a cross on his right arm.

Travis smirked a knowing smirk.

"I shall name you Biyo Kogane", as Travis spoke the orb fell to the ground growing in size and steadily shaping into a 16 year old looking young woman with blonde hair to her ass , fair skin and a slim build reaching to his chest at the height of 5'3 still glowing the light formed into cloths which wrapped around her waist and breasts then slowly became dyed in black on the sides.

"So you will be my master huh?", Biyo spoke in a rather annoyed voice.

"I like her already." said Travis.

A white light surrounded the two and is about to teleport them away to the first realm. But before he is taken away, Travis look up and spoke one finally word.

"You will regret giving me this opportunity. I will now do whatever I want and however I please. And one day I will destroy you all." said Travis.

And both himself and Biyo was taken away.

Bleach Realm

Travis slowly open his eyes and stare at the many trees above him. Travis also felt something rather light on top of him. Travis looked down and saw his companion laying on top of him. Travis sigh and poke her with a finger, trying to wake her. Biyo quickly open her eyes and with lightning fast reflex, jumped off her master.

"What are you doing you pervert!?" shouted Biyo.

Travis slowly stood up and stare at his companion. The new outfit really surprise him. Biyo caught his stare and looked down at her new attire. She's dressed in a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She wore a black Gi of some kind that is modified as a blouse with her B cup breast very noticeable. She wore black strap shoes and light makeup. And finally she has two sword on her back.

"That is a nice look for you." smiled Travis.

"I do like it." blushed Biyo.

Travis looked at his own new attire and is digging it. He wore a full body black Gi with his right without sleeve to show off his tattoo. He has a sword on his left side and his hair grew a few inches longer.

A box appear a few feet in front of the two. Travis walked toward the box and open it. He took out a cell phone and quickly turn it on. Travis smirk and knew the fun is about to begin.

The next day

Ichigo and Rukia rush toward the forest where they sense great spiritual pressure emitting from. Ichigo have a bad feeling about this but he dismissed it. Rukia whose on Ichigo's back tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I think we should stop here and slowly approach the target." said Rukia.

Ichigo nod his head and landed on the ground. Rukia got off of her friend back. A few second later and three Hollows appear before the two. Ichigo grab hold of his Zanpakuto and was about to fight.

An black arrow hit all three in their head. One was engulfed in fire, one in water and the last was shocked to death. All three cried out as their disappear. Ichigo and Rukia were both confused as to what just happened.

Two figure appear before the two, Rukia is surprise to see who they are.

"Who the hell are you two!?" asked Ichigo.

"They're Soul Reapers." said Rukia.

Travis and Biyo stare at the two. Travis took hold of his Zanpakuto and with great speed rush Ichigo. Travis tried to aim for the substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo was able to block the weapon, but Travis kicked the young man in his stomach. Ichigo hit a tree and broke it in half.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia.

The female Soul Reaper tried to help but her entire body is seal in a white light. Rukia couldn't moved at all but is still able to see the fight. Biyo appear beside the trapped woman.

"Why don't you just sit back and watch the show." said Biyo.

Travis watch as Ichigo stood up, holding his stomach. Ichigo glare at the older man. Ichigo rush the Soul Reaper who easily dodge him. The two clash sword together.

"Is that all you have substitute?" asked Travis.

"Bastard." cursed Ichigo.

Travis smirk and surprise Ichigo as he swipe his off his feet with his leg. Travis grab Ichigo's leg and with amazing strength, slam Ichigo into another tree.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Travis Tartarus. And this is my Zanpakuto, Nisshoku."

"Like I give a damn." said Ichigo.

Ichigo disappear and re-appear behind Travis. Travis surprise him by not moving. Ichigo slice him clean in half. The surprise keep increasing as Travis' body turn into water. Travis appear behind Ichigo and grab him from behind and threw him into another tree.

"Ichigo!" screamed Rukia.

"Now let's go another level shall we. Strike The Heart, Nisshoku."

Both Ichigo and Rukia are surprise to see Travis' Zanpakuto glow and transform. In Travis hand appear a black bow that is 4 feet long and on his back is a set of black arrows. This is Travis Shikai.

Travis grab an arrow and his bow and took aim at Ichigo. Travis fire his arrow and Ichigo duck underneath it. Ichigo smile. Travis smirk. A explosion happen behind Ichigo by the arrow. Causing him to flew away and hit the ground. The explosion already did it damage.

My Shikai is an unusual weapon. I fire random arrows which can be any elements or explosion. And it's very power to cause great damage even to a Captain. Especially if it's a direct hit." explained Travis.

"gasp...that's impossible. No Soul Reaper can use more than one elements for their Zanpakuto." said Rukia.

"Indeed you're correct, but Travis is a special case." said Biyo.

Ichigo slowly got to his feet and glare at the older man. Travis fire another arrow with such speed that it hit directly in front of Ichigo. The earth open up and swallow Ichigo whole, it then closed.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia.

Travis lean on a near by tree and just waited. A whole minute went by and out the ground came Ichigo. Travis only smile and lean off the tree. Ichigo landed down and rush the older Soul Reaper. Ichigo slice at him but it was blocked by Travis' bow. Travis again swipe Ichigo off his feet but the young man quickly counter with a swift kick across Travis' face.

Travis groan in pain as blood tickle down his mouth. Travis growled in annoyance and decided to end this. Ichigo smirk as he finally landed a blow on the cocky Soul Reaper.

"You're going to regret that." said Travis.

Travis raised his spiritual pressure to it's max. Causing the entire area to shake. A rainbow like aura surrounded the older man entire body. Ichigo gulped but stood his ground. Ichigo blinked and that was his mistake.

Travis disappear and re-appear behind the young man. Ichigo's body frozen from being so close to this power Soul Reaper. Ichigo force himself to turn around and slice at the older man but all he hit was air. Multiple Travis appear and all aim their bow and arrow at Ichigo. All fire and it form a circle around his feet.

Ichigo only had time to blink before a great white light appear and the young Soul Reaper cried out. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes as Ichigo body is hit with every know elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Ice, and even Light and Darkness. Ichigo entire clothes was torn off and he was almost naked.

Travis appear in front of the young man whose body is badly damaged and blood almost everywhere. Ichigo's legs could bearly support him and his breathing is very slow. Travis knew he's not dead but is close to it. Travis punch the young man in his stomach, which cause him to spat out a mouthful of blood. Ichigo fell down, unconscious.

"Ichigo...Ichigo!" cried Rukia.

Biyo hit the young woman behind her head, knocking her out. Biyo release her seal and watch as Rukia's body hit the ground. Travis walk away from the young man and toward Biyo.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Biyo.

Travis only nod his head and walk away. Biyo look at the two one more time before following her master. A few hours later and both Ichigo and Rukia were founded by their friends and taken away.

Travis and Biyo appear on top of a building. Travis sigh and took out his cell phone. Biyo sat on top of a ledge, with her legs cross. Travis pocket his cell phone and sat down a few feet in front of Biyo.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Travis.

"I want to badly say no, but sadly I can't. Yes you may ask me a question." said Biyo.

Travis kept his eyes on the young woman legs. They look very soft and has a strange effect on the young man. Travis moved his eyes and stare Biyo dead in her eyes. The young woman feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I am your master, so what I say go right?" asked Travis.

"Yes. I am obligated to follow all your orders. I don't have much option in the saying." said Biyo.

"How do you truly feel about me?" asked Travis.

Biyo stare at her master in surprise and a light blush appear on her face.

"What? What kind of question is that!?" asked Biyo.

"Just answer the question. How do you truly feel about me? And don't lie." said Travis.

Biyo took a deep breathe and stare her master right in his eyes.

"Personally, I think you is a selfish jackass who just want to broke the rules and have his own way. You're a pervert and a true self-center being who think he can defeat the gods themselves. I hate you and wish to be with someone else." said Biyo.

Travis stood up and walked toward the woman, his expression is normal. Biyo raised an eyebrow and jump down from her spot and stand tall. Travis stop and stare down the woman, his slightly taller form make Biyo to lift her head.

"Then here's how I truly feel about you. I think that you is a smartass woman who I will take advantage of one of these days. I will make you scream my name as you climax and beg me for more." said Travis in a deep voice.

Biyo eyes widen and she gasped. A dark blush appear over her entire face and she felt a ache from below. Travis turn around and walked back to his former spot. Travis sat down and looked at the still shell shock woman.

Biyo shake her head and brought down back her blush. She glare daggers at her master.

"I have a order for you." said Travis.

"What is it?" asked Biyo.

"I order you to either leave me alone and never be around me. Or to die right now." said Travis.

"What?" quietly asked Biyo.

The woman felt her heart ache. Travis just continue to stare at the woman, no sign of any emotion.

"You hear me." said Travis.

"But...why?" asked Biyo.

"Because your loyalty still lies with those who made me sign that contract. You is a way for them to keep track of me and watch my every moves. I can't have that." said Travis.

"So you want me to kill myself?" asked Biyo.

"Or to leave me alone and don't come anywhere near me." said Travis.

Biyo bow her head, that way Travis didn't saw her painful expression. Travis stood up and took out Zanpakuto. Travis appear in front of Biyo and aim the tip of the blade at her chest where her heart is.

"Now you can avoid all of this...IF you swear your full alliance to me. So what I say go, not those who send me here." said Travis.

"I can't..." answered Biyo.

Travis sigh and lower his weapon.

"Then I order you to stay here and to live a normal life. Do not follow me, even when I jump realm. That is an order." said Travis.

Before Biyo could say anything, the young man was gone. Biyo drop to her hands and knees, tears fell from her eyes. Biyo cried that day but will carry out her master's order.

Author notes: And there you have it. Travis will be fighting another person on his third day. It will be a match between arrows. Until next time


	5. Roaming Souls (Semaj Wisher)

Author's note: Similar to both travis and Jay she is both cautious and prepares before fighting and emotional disliking when someone or something doesn't go her way for example she was forced ,even though she liked it, by Gaino's zanpakuto spirit when extracted by the ability of her own uncontrolled zanpakuto technique. When used without calling out the techniques name it is impossible to control what happens inside her playroom which is great at times.

Night time the start of their second day in this universe

After training with both their zanpakutos and spells Semaj decide she wanted to do something outside so they left the apartment complex.

"Training for hours on end is too confining I don't think I want to do that again for quite a while. Hunting seems to be the only other interesting thing to do here", Semaj said as they walked down the street in their gegai so they could buy food before hunting.

"Lady Semaj there seems to be several spikes in spirit energy the past few days I believe we were not the only ones who were given the contract. Would you like to go check out the areas where the energy spikes occured, although the ones responsible might have moved on already?" Gaino informed Semaj.

"Hmmmm? I see no reason why not also I really want to test out my zanpakuto on something", Semaj said as she gripped her zanpakuto's hilt then released it.

The two finished their meal and then return to the complex where they removed their gegais and dashed out to the first area, an open lot near the residential areas. They began inspecting the area and found a green circular area and multiple walls with damage to them.

"This area is the one with the least release of spirit energy of the three areas. Whoever they were fought effectively then moved on. There isn't much to learn from here", Semaj said as she jumped into the air and awaited Gaino for her next destination.

Gaino followed after Semaj into the air then dash to the left going for about 5 minutes in the air then they stopped over a large building with huge burn marks and claw marks everywhere on the roof.

"Again a battle occured but this time it seems rush like they were surprised, in any case nothing here either. On to the next one", Semaj said excitedly as she and Gaino dashed off to the south of the building.

They soon arrived at the forest near the city and stood in the air while witnessing a few hollows being destroyed by a lone soul reaper with a bow.

"Sigh not much of what I was expecting. Since he doesn't have a companion with him I guess he isn't like us. Let's go!" disappoint Semaj dashed towards the tallest building she could find then sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Lady Semaj we could have stay there and help him destroy those hollows", Gaino said as he landed on the roof.

"Nah, that's not my style to help seemingly weak people, besides I have been aching to try this", Semaj replied as she slowly unsheathed her zanpakuto then kissed the side of its blade and said, "Encapture, Miwaku-tekina yūwaku", as she spoke its name her zanpakuto began to let off pink steam as the blade glowed green and was the wrapped in white and pink rose petals from tip to the guard.

"Entice, Miwaku-tekina Yūwaku! Feromon no shimyurēshon", Semaj chanted as her zanpakuto shed one of its 50 pink petals which then flew into the steam and was dyed with a red coat everywhere but the center then landed on Gaino's forehead and was absorbed into his body. The steam coming from her zanpakuto began to encircle the entire roof surrounding them completely and covering about 10" from the roof into the air.

Semaj stood up and walked towards Gaino, who stood strangely still. She stopped just infront of him and stabbed her zanpakuto into the flooring, doing this stopped the release of the steam but also solidfied the ones already released. The solidfied steam become hard forming soundproof and visually obstructing walls and a ceiling. The room now made of this steam was completely dark until Yūwaku lit it up with a odd pink colored light the room seemed to flip upside-down with Yūwaku in the center of what now seemed to be the roof. Several items began to form from the walls ceiling and floor. There was fur like materials all over and a soft bed, some desks and storage compartments grew from the floor and the walls. Two large X-shaped objects came from out of the ceiling. Finally chains and rope formed hanging from the ceiling and laying across the floor.

"Hmmm quite the room we have here it seems this was the fantasy I wanted to experience this time. This will be totally fun", Semaj said as she noticed the usual soul reaper attire melting away form both her and Gaino's bodies.

Semaj grabbed Gaino's melting clothes and ripped them off his chest causing his zanpakuto to fall onto the ground. Gaino's zanpakuto was being absorbed by the ground at the same time a humaniod figure began growing from the wall. After his zanpakuto was completely gone the figure was completed and walked up to Semaj. The figure grew facial features on its perviously blank head then grabbed Semaj's arms away form Gaino and kissed her lips.

"Mhmm! Mhmm!" Semaj struggled and shoved it away from her as she said, "The hell? Can't you be gentle with a lady. Anyways i was playing with him not you so wait your turn until i finish with Gaino." She then turned back to where Gaino was standing still in a trance from her technique earlier. Only to feel arms around her chest and on the left side of her face before she was pulled and the forcely and instantly pushed to the ground.

"Arghh! What the hell is your problem", Semaj said while crying out in pain from the fall.

The figure began tearing the remaining clothing off her body as he pinned her down by melding his and her limbs to the flooring. Semaj tried to struggle on the floor to no avail then the ground began to push up from on her belly forcing her to raise her ass into the air as it wrapped around her waist holding it in place.

Now completely nude and bounded Semaj felt a stiff and large rod like object rubbing slowly between her legs. It ran over her pussy lips, upwards over her clit and the sliding on her belly reaching just slightly below her breasts as he legs touched her ass cheeks then rapidly retreating over them again. She felt this steadily increasing in speed then stop suddenly as the object moved off her only to be whipped back onto her belly.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Mmhm!" Semaj panted and moaned with every movement and strike of the object hitting her. After experiencing this for a while Semaj noticed that her pussy and also the object began to feel wet. As she realized this the object was move completely off her again and she felt it begining to enter her pussy spreading it slightly at first. With one strong push she screamed out in pleasure and could feel the object completely in her. her belly bulged out slight in the shape of the object reaching to her rib bones.

"Woah! AHHH! THAT'S DEEP DON'T MOVE, PLEASE DON'T MOVE YET", Semaj Screamed as she tried to get adjusted to the object.

Not a second after she begged it, she felt the pressure from her stomach leaving then instanly return. The figure started to move vigorously in and out her pussy and in response she trembled and moaned loudly with every push.

"Ahh! Come Ahh! On Ahh! Already Ahh! I Ahh! Said Ahh! Noooooo!" Semaj said in perfect rhythm with its pushing.

After awhile of enduring this the figure removed the bindings of her legs and the ground pushed up on her belly more and until she was handstanding completely upright. The ground on the other side grew to meet the binding around her waist and they held her in place. The figure then stood infront of her then knelt down.

"You aren't done yet, now aren't you just the cocky bastard", Semaj said as she was panting from her earlier experience.

The figure then shoved his cock down her throat. And gripped her neck tightly as he began to rapidly push it in and out of her. It then slid its other hand up her body to her belly and then her clit and finally into her pussy. It then began to rapidly rub her pussy while slipping its fingers inside her with every push.

After a while of thoroughly using Semaj as a sexsleeve it let out a large load straight down her throat. Then slid his cock out and melted back into the ground releasing all her bounds causing her to fall onto the ground and cough up large amounts of cum then fell unconscious.

Approximately 5 hours later. Nearing the morning of their second day.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Semaj moaned as she began to open her eyes she felt something ramming into her at crazy speed. She saw Gaino gripping her legs as her arms were hanging from restraints attached to the ceiling. "Gaino! Ah! Yes! Wait what is this? No! No! Not there it's too good! Wait stop", Semaj moan as she spoke while riding on top of Gaino.

After about 30 minutes of getting her pussy pounded Gaino came inside of Semaj and released his grip on her then awoken from his trance.

"Lady Semaj what is going on here is this your zanpakuto's Shikai?" Gaino asked while panting and confused.

"Hahahah! To think this is my fantasy, well it was too great for me right now. Gaino help me up why don't you", Semaj said as she strecthed out her hand.

"Gladly", Gaino replied as he gripped her hand and lifted her up to her feet.

Semaj then reached for her zanpakuto in the ceiling which then dislodged and fell into her hand. Then walls and floor began to dissolve and return into her zanpakuto. After the surroundings disappeared Semaj and Gaino realized that they were both upside down in the air. Gaino fell to the roof they were perviously at dressed in his soul reaper attire with his zanpakuto returned. As the last bits of the room returned to her zanpakuto the petals around her blade flew off and reformed her attire and softly landed her on her feet before returning to its dormant state which she returned to its sheathe.

"Gaino let's go hunt something, I need to replense my energy and mood a bit", Semaj said with an angry tone as she jumped off the roof of the building with Gaino following closely behind.

"Lady Semaj there are multiple locations we can go to if you are looking for a fight near here I suggest you learn how to sense Reiryoku personally and just our destination", Gaino advised.

Semaj then took out the cell and purchased the Reiryoku sensing skill then used it. After it was absorbed into her and disappeared she could feeling multiple presences both with creepy darkness and with human likeness. She then dashed north towards the direction where she sensed numerous creepy darknesses surrounding three of the human likenesses.

"Hey Gaino is this what the Reiryoku of hollows feel like?" Semaj asked as she was moving.

After going north for about 3 minutes the two had visual on multiple hollows surrounding 2 girl souls. Semaj quickly landed and unsheathed her zanpakuto and kissed the side of its blade, "Encapture, Miwaku-tekina yūwaku", as she spoke its name her zanpakuto began to let off pink steam as the blade glowed green and was the wrapped in white and pink rose petals.

After releasing her zanpakuto Semaj dashed to the middle of two of the hollows the spun and sliced them in half which cause two of the pink petals to fall off the blade and grow in size then completely wrapped around the hollows she cut, squeezing tightly and shrinking in size until it returned to its pervious size as a petal but dyed in black. The two petals then returned to her blade. She then turned her zanpakuto down and began creating a rope of Reishi around her arms then threw it around the remaining hollow, "Bakudo #4 Hainawa! And Hado #12 Fushibi" Semaj casted the two kido and a flame ran from her arms along the Reishi rope and set the hollows aflame. As they howled and cryed out in pain she then tighten the rope causing them to be touching each other and then threw her zanpakuto into the first one of the set. The still steaming Yūwaku began to absorb the hollow it struck and the steam surrounding the others began to pull them towards the blade. After pulling, piercing and absorbing all the hollows she had captured there was 10 new black petals on the blade of Yūwaku which took the place of 10 pink petals.

Semaj walked to her zanpakuto which was on the ground and picked it up then walked to where the girls were. Before they could even think to move Semaj cut them in half and her zanpakuto absorbed them into itself similarly to how it did the hollows but forming 3 yellow petals from the white ones. Semaj then resheathed Yūwaku and jumped into the air with Gaino following her.

"Onto the next group towards west huh wasn't that near the building with the numerous battle scars? Oh well that area seems to be very populated with hollows", Semaj muttered to herself then began moving towards her destination.

After stopping for some food again they continued to the location. After arriving near the building they saw no hollows but a group of school girl's souls conversing amongst themselves. As Semaj and Gaino stood midair and watched them for a moment. Semaj then jumped down and landed infront of the girls and unsheathed her zanpakuto then kissed the side of its blade and said, "Encapture, Miwaku-tekina yūwaku", as she spoke its name her zanpakuto began to let off pink steam as the blade glowed green and was the wrapped in white and pink rose petals. The black and yellow dyed a few of the white and pink petals. She then stabbed her blade into the ground as she whispered, "Joō no kakurega" which caused the steam to form the playroom with all of them in the center this time instead of becoming the ceiling it sunk into the floor and lit the walls up.

Gaino seeing this he unsheathed his zanpakuto and chanted, "Repel the oncoming storms of life, Kyōsei sōsāsheru!" which cause his long blade to dismantled and gathered around the hilt and guard forming a shield the width and length of 4' by 6' colored white with a green orb like core. He then place his shield infront of himself and said, "Bōei-tō" His shield then extended the floor and then completely around him encasing him.

Meanwhile Semaj restrained the schoolgirls in the numerous furnitures and tools inside the room such as the x-shaped table. She then searched the drawers and took out a whip then walked towards one of the girls whipping at her legs then arms then breast and finally her pussy. As she began to torture one girl several figures grew from the walls and furnitures of the room, penetrating both the asses and pussies of all the remaining girls in the room.

"Ah! Ah!" "No! No!" "Please stop!" "Why are you doing this?" The sounds of the girls moaning and crying in the background as Semaj smiled.

Author's note:OC Update

Miwaku-tekina Yūwaku (Semaj's Zanpakuto spirit)

Shorten name: Yūwaku

As of now it is only used and has never actually been involved in the story so unknow form

Has the ability to absorb beings made of Reiryoku if it has less energy than Semaj and Yūwaku's combine energy for later use inside her playroom

When released it let's off pink steam constantly which doesn't disperse. The steam has multiple uses but only the playroom has been revealed so far

Kyōsei sōsāsheru (Gaino's Zanpakuto spirit)

Shorten name: Kyōsei

When absorbed by Yūwaku it became the black colored figure

Similar to Yūwaku it has only been released so true form is unknown for now

Has the abilities of shields with few offensive techniques born from Gaino who has the closest soul link capablities of the four companions allows it great compatiblity with Yūwaku for example they both share similar absorb functions and recreation after absorption.


	6. Roaming Souls (Trest Clearward)

Author's note: Trest has Bankai already and no it isn't a mistake because remember in the first chapter he used the Ultimate Memory Manipulation to get his zanpakuto's name without much training. Now unlike the rest of the main OCs this method causing him to not have a very strong connection with his zanpakuto which in turn causes both his shikai and bankai to be weaker than their full potentail at the moment but with true training he can overcome this handicap. Secondly yes Shimetta knows kido spells and can use double byakurai but that is something unique to her. Also she has numerous techniques for her shikai such as healing or area damaging. Finally Trest's Bankai is only in assault mode for this chapter and it has 1 other mode know as clad mode.

As Trest and Shimetta walked down the stairs the cell began to vibrate. Trest took it out and answered it, "Hello?"

The moment he answered a voice over the phone said, "Activate control! Set parameters to 20% control. Live as you would normally Trest Clearward for we now have a pawn in the mix to aid us."

As the voice began to speak trest entered into a trance like state where his eyes became completely black until the call ended then reverted back to normal. Trest stood still which caused Shimetta to shake him in concern.

"What was the phone call about?" Shimetta asked.

"It was about some information to live in this universe." Trest said while looking down to Shimetta.

"DEET! DEET! DEET!" The cell sounded off again. Trest looked at the screen which read, "1 New Message" He then pressed the icon for messages and opened the message options then the new message.

The message read, "New Mission: Investigate mysterious energy residue at the edge of the city. May require Energy visualization type skills which can be obtained in then Nexus item store through use of denreishinki. Mission Reward is 10000Ec.

"Hmm a scouting mission with great reward, let's check out the item store on the way", Trest said as he checked out the map information given with the mission.

The two continued down the stairs and to the ground floor where they exited the building and began to follow the map to the edge of the city. As they pass block after block getting closer and closer to the less urbanized parts of the city, Trest was scrolling through Nexus and buying stuff as Shimetta just silently followed him closely.

After a few hours of walking and following the map.

They arrived at the indicated position for the investigation but saw nothing unnatural with their naked eyes.

"So this is why it was suggested that we get the visualization skill", Trest said as he turned the cell screen towards the ground where he other hand was extended to. He then shouted, "Reiatsu Gift!" as the cell screen light became brighter then a chest materialized into his palm then the light became dim.

"What did you buy master?" Shimetta asked as she took the chest out his palm and opened it while holding it to her chest for Trest to remove its contents.

"Well I thought it wasn't necessary to buy double of everything since we won't be separated much and if one of us have the skill necessary then that is enough. So i bought 4 different types of visualization skill but 2 of them are counteract with the other two so i can only use all but we need all of them", Trest said as he handed Shimetta two of the black skill scrolls with blue labels which read "Living Essence Energy Visualization and Reality Scars Visualization" meanwhile he keep the other two similarly colored scrolls which read "Non-Living Essence Energy Visaulization and Reality Fixures Visualization."

They both placed the scrolls into each of their palms and began to run their Reiatsu into them. Which caused the scrolls to began engulfed in flames and mixed with their Reiyoku and quickly became ash which blew away.

"Shimetta active your Essence visualization first", Trest instructed.

The two both said, "Essence Visualization activate!" instantly after speaking their eyes were covered in black for Trest and White for Shimetta and they could see the footprints and handprints of non-living creatures such as hollow prints and soul reapers Reiyoku for Trest while Shimetta saw human prints and animal tracks.

"Ok we know the skills work but I don't think these will not be helpful without the other ones so activate the other one", Trest ordered.

They activated their other skill by shouting, "Scars, Fixures Visualization Acitvate!" When activated the perviously activated skilled receded from one eye then changed the reverted eye into green spirals with a cross in the middle for Shimetta and a blue insect-like compound eye.

They began to look around and they saw the prints and tracks they perviously saw. Shimetta saw a small tear in the ground then a large one on the side of a building. And there were tracks leading from both though one was from a tiny animal and the other was from something machine like.

"These tracks and scars seem like something dangerous came in. Let's follow one then the other the first one being this larger one. After following the tracks for hours they reached an area in the forest where the tracks met another scar found on a tree. This became a dead end so they headed back to the original location.

After finally getting back to the pervious location the sun had risen to nearly the middle of the sky. When reexamining the scars Shimetta noticed that the scars had disappeared.

"Master I lost visual of the distortion with my skills", Shimetta said as she keep looking around.

"Its my turn", Trest said as he jumped into the sky and stood mid-air while looking around with his skills activated.

Nearly instantly after looking around he noticed numerous dimension stitches.

"Hey Shimetta come here I need you to look for living essence residue at the area I point out to you", Trest instructed.

Shimetta simply nodded and jumped up to meet him in the sky.

"Ok first one is to your left about 60 degrees, and two blocks away near that store. What do you see there?" Trest said as he pointed the first location.

"Nope", Shimetta said as she shook her head while searching the spot.

"Fine then the next one is a bit more left but closer about 90 degrees and just a few feet from us", Trest continued.

"There are few residue going around there but they all avoid one place for some reason", Shimetta replied as she turned and investigated the area.

"I see that might be because whoever did this made it so things avoid it. Anyways to the next one I guess. It is behind us in that park at the furthest distance of about one mile away", Trest stated.

"There appears to be high level of essence there but I can't confirm if it is what we are looking for at this distance or not", Shimetta said turned to look behind them and examine the site.

"Ok, then this is the last one it is above us and it is the biggest one of all", Trest declared.

"There are not even signs of birds or insects coming near this area of the sky", Shimetta responded as she looked up above them.

"Well I guess that leaves us with investigating further the one you couldn't confirm. Let's go check it out now". Trest said as he dashed forward with Shimetta following closely behind him.

About 10mins later they stopped right above the area where the stitch was. They landed on the ground to take a closer look around the stitch.

"It must have took a expert at manipulating space to do these so I guess they wouldn't have left much clue to find them", Trest said as he sighed.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble as the two of them felt an intense amount of spiritual pressure surrounding them. The pressure lifted as suddenly as it came and they could hear numerous roars of hollows approaching them.

"You know, I believe we might be hated by someone or something but whatever get reread for life or death Shimetta". Trest said as he gripped his Zanpakuto's hilt.

About 10 small hollows dashed towards both of them from four different directions as loud thumping sounds could be hear getting closer with each step.

Trest drew near to Shimetta as he took a lowered stance and gripped tightly on his sword. Shimetta drew her blades and awaited the incoming enemies. The small hollows infront of Trest all dash as a group to attack him, who unsheathed his blade in one large swing and sliced them all in halves.

"Dance in kindling waves, bring forth your warmth and curl into refreshment, Moeru Kyuuryuu!", Trest released his shikai then attacked the group approaching from his left. " Honō no iki" the wires on his bag all inhaled air and inflated the bag on his back to around 3 times its size. The wires then all connected to his cannon and a large wave of flames shot out the cannon's mouth torching all the tiny hollows.

Meanwhile Shimetta dashed at a single small hollow and stabbed it in the chest the spun free her blades and slicing at its legs then a bit higher with each revolution until the hollow disintegrated. She then chanted "Bakudo #4 Hainawa" and reishi wrapped around her arms. She then threw it at the remaining hollows and pulled it tightly then threw the bounded hollows in to the right where the other group of hollows were incoming. She then flipped her Zanpakuto's upside down and pointed both of her index towards the hollow as she chanted, "Byakurai!" both her index fingers sparked and release a beam of energy which blasted all the small hollows disintegrating them all.

"Hmm why didn't you tell me you had such power in that tiny frame of your's", Trest said as he smiled with excitement.

Suddenly 50 bird-like hollows flew down and bombarded the area. The two dashed around and jumped trying to get out of the explosive radius of each bomb, but after perfectly dodging about 10 bombs the rest where dropped in difficult areas which cause the blast to send both of them falling in opposite directions towards where the large footsteps were originating. While falling Shimetta flipped over and used her blades to stop her movements then jumped into the air, "Sparkle, Bubble and seal the breathe of life, Baburu Shokyakuro!" "Create! Blow! and Pop! Baburu Shokyakuro!, Uteki no yōna awa", Shimetta release her Zanpakutos and yelled as she spun launched her attack creating thousands of large bubbles of reishi which surrounded the bird hollows and prevented them from moving. "Jikkō ame" Shimetta whispered as she tapped her two zanpakutos together causing a small ringing noise which bursted all the bubbles and exploded on the hollows scalding and destroying them then causing heavy rainfall for a few seconds.

Shimetta then landed where they were pervious at. The instant her feet touched the ground Trest was send flying straight pass her into a tree behind her. She looked back at Trest who had a large gash across his chest and a few burns from the earlier explosions.

"Sawayakana tatchi", Shimetta whispered as she blew into one of the rings of her Zanpakuto which then created a bubble that flew towards Trest and covered him completely. The wound on Trest's chest stopped bleeding and slowly began to disappear.

The loud thumps could be heard much louder now as the breaking of trees occurred behind Shimetta who was turned towards Trest. A large arm launched out from the shadows of the trees at Shimetta, who dodged them while keeping an eye on Trest.

[I must concentrate on healing Trest or my technique will cause more damage than the original wound, but they don't seem to be patient] Shimetta thought to herself as she kept dodging attacks.

A large rock flew straight towards Shimetta from behind as she was jumping while dodging the attacks of the hollow infront of her, hitting her and carrying her towards the first hollow. When she landed on the ground the bubble around Trest shrunk in size. Noticing this she gripped tightly on her hilts which stopped the shrink and was increasing the size of the bubble again. Just as she was focusing on the bubble two large arms slammed onto her from both sides then returned to the hollow. She slipped but struggled not to fall as she kept her grip on her hilts and was bleeding from her head and arms.

Two large ape-like hollows standing about the height of the trees around them, appeared from the shadows and closed in on the wounded Shimetta. Both hollows launched their fists towards Shimetta. The fists stopped about 2' away from her on both sides and Shimetta fell to her ass on the ground.

"It seems you have finished your preparations master, so I leave this to you" "Sawayakana tatchi", Shimetta said as she blew the into the ring and surrounded herself inside a bubble.

"Yeah! Thanks! For buying me time to gather my strength to do this. Now heal up nice this shouldn't take long", Trest said as he pushed away the large fists.

Trest then lowered his arms and said in a calm voice, "BANKAI!" The ground shuck as Trest blazed in his reishi and his Shikai melted falling into the ground then drew a large circle with the word war written inside it. The word began to multiple and change color from black to red, and the ground began rising up forming a humanoid the size of Trest. Flames bursted out of the creases of the humanoid and it became molten then harden forming a hollow armor. The armor thing became enflamed again and eyes appeared in to holes of the armor's helm. "Moeru sensō kikai"

"Shikkō-sha no haaku", Trest commanded the living armor to attack. It then took a solid stance and aimed both of its arms towards the two hollows then shot them towards each hollow with a loud cracking sound and burst of flame coming off the moment the arms separated. The two arms flew with a palm strike at high speed towards the hollows' chest. On impact the arms gripped onto them and began set them aflame then grew in size by absorbing the fire. Finally the arms crushed the burnt remains and returned to the body while shrinking to its original size and carrying some of the ash of the hollows which the armor then ate.

Trest released his Bankai and the armor became particles of reishi which then flew towards Trest's palm and reformed his unreleased blade. He then sheathed his blade on his back and stooped down towards Shimetta and spoke, "I Don't know who this person was but it seems they left us quite the trap here. They pissed me off with this stunt and I even used my Bankai on weaklings like these. We will get them back for this."

Shimetta released her bubble and Shikai then simply nodded as she fell asleep on the ground. Trest then pick her up and jumped into the air then dash off.


	7. Roaming Souls (Travis Tararus)

Publisher's note: this chapter is again written by Supreme Divine Alpha Cat 137 with tiny editing from me but not to the chapter's actually plot

OC Update: Nissoku(Travis' zanpakuto spirit) still much unknown about its true form but the inner world is space itself

Sylvia (former contractee like the others but she completed her trial after successfully killing one of the contractors with great sacrifice)

Mostly unknow origin except for being tied to Travis since before dying and entering the contract.

Day 3.

Travis yelled as he cut down another Hollow in half. It's been 1 day since he order his companion to leave him alone. For the past 24 hours, Travis only slept for 5 hours and spend the rest on killing Hollows. Travis sigh in annoyance as another Hollow attacked him from behind. The young Soul Reaper quickly turn and cut down the Hollow.

"Is that all you got!?" yelled Travis.

The last two remaining Hollows decided to leave the young reaper alone. But Travis wouldn't have any of that.

"Strike The Heart, Nisshoku." said Travis.

Travis' Zanpakuto glow and transform into a long bow with arrows on his back. Travis took out two arrows and fire both simultaneously. It hit both Hollows, one turn into ice and the other was engulfed in flames. Travis scoffed and disappear.

Biyo watched her master who just left. She sigh and quickly follow after him. She's been secretly following the older man ever since he order her not to. She is worried that he will get himself killed and have only concern for his health.

Cemetery

Travis appear in the cemetery. His body is finally feeling the effect from lack of sleep. Travis walked toward a Sakura tree and decided to rest there. The young man laid down under the tree and closed his eyes.

2 hours later

Travis open his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun is lower in the sky. Travis stood up, fully healed. Travis decided to put his main plan into action. Travis raised his spiritual pressure to it's max.

School

Ichigo stood up as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Rukia also stood up and looked at her friend. Rukia have a bad feeling about this. Ichigo asked if he may be excuse and left the classroom. Rukia also asked for a pass and follow her friend.

Cemetery (20 minutes later)

Travis smirk as he see his two targets coming toward him. Travis lower his pressure and took hold of Nisshoku. A few seconds later and both Ichigo and Rukia landed down a few feet in front of him. Ichigo took hold of his Zanpakuto and glare at the older Soul Reaper.

"You truly is a fool for coming. For this place will be both your graves." said Travis.

"Enough talk you bastard. I'm ending this today." said Ichigo.

Travis surprise the two by placing his hand on the ground and it started to shake. Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped into the air, dodging the shaking ground.

"What is happening here? How can he manipulate the elements with such ease?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo charged at Travis with his Zanpakuto, aiming for his chest. Travis raised his spiritual pressure to the max and disappear. Ichigo slice the ground and hit nothing but dust.

"Where did you go you bastard!?" asked Ichigo.

Travis appear behind an unexpected Rukia. The young woman eyes widen and the sound of steel cutting bones was heard. Ichigo eyes widen in both fear and shock. He turn around only to see Rukia's body hitting the ground. Headless.

"Rukia?" said Ichigo.

Travis had the head of said woman in his left hand, holding it by the hair. Ichigo felt his heart hit his stomach, aching in pain. Travis smirk at the young man and put salt on to wounds. Travis kicked the head of the once alive woman away.

"Why...why?" asked Ichigo.

Travis kicked the body of Rukia's away and it hit a tombstone. Travis stare the young substitute reaper in his eyes. He can see his blue/red aura forming around his body. Travis started to trimble, his body shaking and tensing from the raw power coming from the young man. But it isn't from fear, no just the opposite.

"Now we're talking. Show me what you got Ichigo. Avenge your lost friend, only to join her. Now "Strike The Heart, Nisshoku." said Travis.

Travis' Zanpakuto changed into its Shikai form. A bow and arrows. Ichigo clenched his fist tightly on his Zanpakuto. His teeth grinding against each others. His spiritual pressure started to glow even greater. Travis grab an arrow and took aim.

"I swear that I will destroy you. I will end you!" shouted Ichigo.

Travis scoffed and fire his arrow. With speed that Travis never thought imaginable, Ichigo disappear and appear behind Travis. Ichigo slice at the older man neck, but his sword hit ice. Travis used his ice element to create a shield of ice around his neck.

Travis raised his spiritual pressure to the max. A rainbow like aura surrounded his body. Travis turn around and hit Ichigo under his chin with his bow. Ichigo quickly counter with a kick of his own across Travis' face. Travis back flipped away from the enraged young man.

Travis rub his mouth with his knuckles and saw blood on them. Travis frown at his own blood and then at the enraged man.

"You is so dead." said Travis.

Ichigo rush after the older Soul Reaper who jumped in the sky. Ichigo quickly followed him. Travis quickly took aim and fire another arrow at him. Ichigo slice the arrow in half and it exploded. Ichigo's body fell out of the sky and hit a tombstone.

Travis took aim again and fire three arrows at the young man. Ichigo quickly got to his feet and dodge at three. Travis groaned in annoyance and decided to run away from Ichigo.

"Come back here you coward!" shouted Ichigo.

The substitute quickly follow after the older man. Closing the distance between them. Travis turn around and tried to fire a arrow at the young soul reaper. But Ichigo disappear and reappear behind Travis. Ichigo slice the older man across his back, leaving a long, deep cut across his back. Travis yelled in pain and fell from the sky.

Travis landed on top of a truck, denting the top of the truck. Travis groan in pain and open his eyes, only to quickly rolled away. Ichigo came down with the tip of his sword and it slice into the truck. Travis pick himself up on one hand and double kick Ichigo across his face. Ichigo grab hold of Travis' leg from the last kick.

"Holy crap." cursed Travis.

Ichigo easily lift the older man up and slam him onto the truck. Travis cried out in pain but quickly counter with a swift kick across Ichigo's face. Travis use the small time to grab a arrow and stab it into Ichigo's side. The arrow exploded and both Soul Reapers felt the damage. It only increased as the truck also exploded and both fell from the truck.

Travis landed on top of a house, he dislocated his arm as he fell. Travis cried out in great pain. Travis slowly got to his feet, holding his dislocated arm. Travis search for the substitute soul reaper.

"Where are you?" asked Travis.

"Behind you!" answered Ichigo.

Ichigo appear behind Travis and stab the soul reaper through his chest. Travis cough out a mouthful of blood. Ichigo quickly pull out his Zanpakuto and cut Travis arm, clean off his body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled Travis.

Travis drop to his knees. His right arm was slice off his body and his left is dislocated. Travis groan in great pain. He couldn't believe that he lost to this weak substitute. Ichigo walk in front of Travis with his Zanpakuto aim for his neck. Travis looked up in the eyes of a enraged man.

"For Rukia." said Ichigo

Travis closed his eyes and accepted his fate. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Travis open his eyes and stare at the woman in front of him.

"Are you okay master Travis?" asked Biyo.

Travis couldn't believe that his companion is standing over him. Travis looked around her and saw Ichigo unconscious. Travis yelled out in pain as Biyo quickly re-located his arm back in place. Travis is breathing heavily from the pain.

"Master should I heal you?" asked Biyo.

Travis slowly stood to his feet and grab hold of his Zanpakuto (which transform back to normal) and walked toward the unconscious young man. Travis stood above Ichigo. Travis raised his Zanpakuto in the air and lower it, cutting Ichigo's neck.

"Are you happy now!? You killed a child of destiny!" shouted Biyo.

Travis turn around and walked toward the young woman. Travis stood a few feet away from her, staring her in her eyes.

"Close your eyes and lower your defense." order Travis.

"What?" asked Biyo.

"You heard me! Do it now!" yelled Travis.

Biyo obey her master and did as he asked. She regret it as a cold steel blade slice her neck. Travis, her own master have cut her neck clean off her body. Biyo's body glowed and transformed into a ball of light which entered Travis. Travis disappear from the site, leaving a dead Ichigo.

Forest

Travis appear in the forest and lay down beside a tree. Travis sigh and stare at his once right arm. Travis frown at it and turn his attention to the trees. Not much light is entering the forest because of it's many trees and leaves.

"Crap...just how strong was Biyo? She took down Ichigo so quickly." said Travis.

Travis closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Nisshoku's Inner world

Travis open his eyes and regret it immediately. Travis found himself in space, as in literally space. Travis stare at the tiny stars around him. Travis turn his attention to his right arm, which is completely heal.

"So...you killed both Ichigo and Rukia and you also killed Biyo." said Nisshoku.

Travis' Zanpakuto doesn't have any physical appearance and is space itself. She can transform into a physical form if she wanted to, but rather stay just the way she is.

"Let me out now!" shouted Travis.

"Very well, but before I do let me give you a reminder and a warning." said Nisshoku.

"What!?" asked Travis.

"The remainder is don't forget that you need to kill the Contractors." said Nisshoku.

"Whatever, and the warning?" asked Travis.

Nisshoku didn't say and teleport him back to the real world.

Forest

Travis open his eyes and see that it's already night. Travis stood up and groan in pain from his right arm. Travis started to walk away but stopped when he heard the sound of a twig snapping. Travis grab hold of his Zanpakuto and got into a defensive position.

"Whose there!? Show yourself!" demanded Travis.

"Wow, such a strong will you have my child." said a voice.

"I won't asked again to show me who you are!" growled Travis.

A woman appear exactly in front of the older man, frightening him. Travis acted on instinct and slice at the woman neck. But the woman stopped his attack with one single finger! Travis eyes widen in both fear and surprise. The woman show just how powerful she is and she then break his Zanpakuto with only two fingers.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" cried out Travis.

Travis drop to his knees and stare at his broken sword. Travis can also feel the pain that Nisshoku is feeling. Travis truly hate when those precious to him are in pain, and Nisshoku is very precious to him. Travis tried to stand up but the pain he is feeling for both Nisshoku and himself is too much to bear.

"How dare you hurt Nisshoku! I will kill you for hurting her!" said Travis.

The woman merely smile at the young man before her. This woman stand at 5'5 with pale white eyes, long cyan hair that stop at her ankles. She has a hour glass figure, C cup breast, light makeup and a tattoo of a cross on her right hand.

Travis gasped, he actually gasped at the tattoo on the woman hand. That specific tattoo is a way of show who he and his clan is. This woman is a Tartarus. Travis stare at this woman, he take in her godlike appearance. She's dressed in a elegant red dress that stop at her ankles, it has a split on the left side. She also wore blue strap high heels shoes.

The woman smile at the young man and kneel down in front of him. Travis gulped in fear and prepare himself for the worst. The woman hug the young male, crying. Travis is confuse in just who this woman is and why is she hugging him and crying over him. The hold tighten and Travis wince in pain.

The woman broke her hold after crying for three minutes. She wipe her eyes with a smile on her face. Travis still don't know what is happening and who this woman is. The woman can see the confusion on his face and knew just how inpatient he is. The woman gracefully stood up and take a few steps back.

"Who are you?" asked Travis.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. It been over three years and my appearance have changed drastically." said the woman.

Travis tried to see if he have seen her but nothing came to mind. The woman decided to tell him just who she is.

"Travis you is such a Baka." said the woman.

Travis eyes were now the size of dinner plates. Only ONE person call him that specific name. Only ONE person would ever call him that name. Travis wanted to throw up but kept it down. Tears started to fell from his eyes, and he didn't stopped them.

"You crazy Bloodhound." said Travis.

The woman smile and answer him by kissing him on his right cheek. That was all the prove he needed.

"Sylvia...but how?" cried Travis.

Sylvia only smile and close the distance between the two. She sat down and hug him, which is too much for Travis. The young man fainted in the arms of his childhood friend/crush. Sylvia only giggle a cute girly girl giggle and hold her friend tightly.

The next day (day 4)

Travis slowly open his eyes and see only trees. Travis looked down and see that two petite arms wrapped around him. His head is in between two incredibly soft and hard melons. Travis looked up and saw Sylvia smiling down at him.

"Hey." said Sylvia with a smile.

"Hey." said Travis with a smile of his own.

This smile is the first smile Travis smile since he died. Sylvia lean down and kiss the young man forehead. Travis sigh in peace and lean into the hold of his best friend. Sylvia hold on tightly to her childhood friend/crush.

"How?" asked Travis with his eyes still closed.

"Same as you. Through the contract." answered Sylvia.

"I see." said Travis.

"So such I heal you now? Or do you want to wait until your fifth day is up?" asked Sylvia.

"How? Soul Reapers can't grow back body parts." said Travis.

Sylvia only smile and held out her right hand. A sword appear in her hand, her Zanpakuto.

"Now, Rebuilt that, that was Built, Heal those that was Hurt. Sōzō!" said Sylvia.

Sylvia Zanpakuto started to glow white and gold. Travis gasped as his right arm appear, along with his tattoo. Travis also felt his energy being restored. Travis' Zanpakuto is also mended and appear in front of him. Sylvia smile and allow her sword to disappear.

"Wow...but how?" asked Travis.

"I have two Zanpakuto. Sōzō and Hakai. As their names say, I can create things with one, and can destroy things with the other." said Sylvia.

Travis slowly stood up and turn toward his friend. He held out his hand and Sylvia gladly took it, pulling herself to her feet.

"What now?" asked Travis.

"Well, I know you just as much as Nisshoku. And so I know your main plan is to kill the Contractors. So I'm going to help you. I also is aiming to kill them all, but sadly I was only able to kill 1 of them." said Sylvia.

"I see." said Travis.

"But the odds are in our favor. I have a feeling that you and I will be meeting a strong person with a strong mind. This person should appear today or tomorrow." said Sylvia.

"Is he/she even more powerful than you?" asked Travis.

"Not physically right now, but mentally. I am by far more powerful than all four of you combine. But these trials grants strength if you know what to look for and l'm not much of a thinker and you know that." said Sylvia.

"I see. Well I guess we better wait for him or her." said Travis.

"Indeed." nodded Sylvia.

The two sat back down together and talked about how Sylvia came to be here and about old times. Travis also tell Sylvia how he intended on pissing off the Contractors.

"So you aim to kill all the Child of Destiny and become as strong as possible." said Sylvia.

"Yeah, I thought that if I disrupt these realms that it will make the Contractors angry and they come after me. I want them in a specific realm where I am more powerful and have the advantage." said Travis.

"It won't work, and how I know that? Because that was my plan, minus the killing the Child of Destiny part. That was how I was able to kill one of them. They won't be trick twice and will summon you to their realm or just destroy the world you are in." said Sylvia.

"Crap, so much for that plan." said Travis.

"Don't worry T. I'm sure whoever is coming to meet us will have a great plan." said Sylvia.

"That reminds me, how come you don't have a companion?" asked Travis.

"Oh, I destroyed him completely with my Bankia during my last visit here." said Sylvia.

Travis stare at his friend in shock and fear and a hint of arousal. Sylvia closed his hanging mouth and giggle at her friend. Travis shake his head and thought of a plan.

"Can you maybe destroy my companion? I killed her but know that she's coming back, since I'm alive. I want to get rid of her completely." asked Travis.

"Sure, we'll take care of her as soon as our guest arrive." said Sylvia.

Travis and Sylvia continue to talk about their lives and how things been. The two friends missed each other dearly and secretly promise to never be apart again.

Author notes: And there you have it. Now Sylvia Bankia can only completely destroyed things and people that are weaker than her. And it only work in the Bleach and Contractors realms. More about Travis and Sylvia past will be reveal in the last day (chapter 3). Until then.


	8. Roaming Souls (Jay Wolfborne)

Author's note: though not mentioned in this chapter Jay conversed with his zanpakuto spirits for quite some time and they being a apart of his soul informed him of what was actually happening and all they know about the trials due to his experiences. This caused his originally clueless attutide to change completely to the character with basically to most knowledge of their circumstances. This knowledge made him capable of understanding the best method to safely free their companions and in turn themselves from the control of Contractor's grip.

As Jay's feet touched the ground he had realized that he was no longer anywhere near the Hollow or even Hyogano. He looked around and saw miles of tall grass and a mountain range which he followed with his eyes. The mountains formed a complete circle around the grassland and had what appeared to be a gate the size of the mountains. Where he was standing had a giant tree, directly in the center of the area and it was much taller than any of the mountains, about two minutes walk away from him.

Jay heard the wind blowing and chains shackling in the distance. He then began to walk towards the tree and with each step he could hear the chains getting louder and louder. Finally reaching the tree he saw two very long chains both coming from somewhere hidden by the tree's leaves, one fell to the ground and the other towards the large gate. Jay walked up to the chain and grabbed ahold of it.

"Hmmm i am guessing this is some part of my dagger-like Zanpakuto's spirit", Jay said to himself as he then pulled the chain downwards to himself. Causing the chain which leading towards the gate to tighten as a small girl about 5' tall with, long green hair to her ass, pale skin and a slim build, with a chain around her left wrist and clothed in a white two piece tube and shorts set, fell towards him.

Jay catched her and placed her to the ground on feet.

"So do I take it as you being here means that you are my dagger zanpakuto's spirit huh?" Jay asked the young girl.

"You are totally rude you know, I think I won't be giving you my name anymore. Brother told me to lend you my powers but you seem mean", the young girl said as she took away the chain out of his hands and cross her arms.

"Now aren't you cute you thought i was asking you gently for you assistance. I am demanding it from you and you will give me because the other spirit already told you to do so", Jay said as he smirked.

"Hehe! Bro said i should test you a bit to see if you would take command of us or not. Since you passed I shall teach you my individual chant and name. Shaking wind, sharping fangs, unbind us Urufu no Kagi", Urufu no Kagi declared as she threw her chain around Jay's left arm. It then wrapped tightly and began to rattle and high speed causing the chain to heat up around his hand and leaving a burn mark around his wrist.

"This is my mark each link mark you have around your wrist is a timer i set there are 28 links when there is only half that amount left bro will grant you his name and after they all disappear you will reach greater strength", Urufu said as she remove a dagger similar to the one on Jay's arm.

"Shaking wind, Sharping fangs, unbind us. Urufu no Kagi!" as Urufu spoke she grew wolf ears on top of her head and the chains attached to her detached then spun around the tree. She then threw the dagger into the air in a flipping way. While spinning the dagger glowed and became thin then disc-like then separated into four and fell down to her as she caught them between her index and middle fingers and her pinky and ring fingers in both hands, then dashed towards him.

Back to Reality

Jay turned around quickly and shouted, "Urufu no Kagi!" as he spun his dagger in his hand while it began to glow and change shape into a disk he threw it towards the hollow.

The dagger spinning at high speed while glowing as changing into a disk shape then separating into four flew completely through the hollows left arm slicing it off and into 3 pieces. The disks circled back to Jay who caught them with his hands. He then threw them upwards into the air and jumped following them while flipping upside-down and placing his foot onto the closest disk. As he stepped on it he channelled rei through his foot into the hole in the middle of the disk which blasted him towards the ground so he altered the course and aimed towards the hollow and unsheathed his short sword. He dashed towards the hollow using the disk below his foot and slashed at it, but the hollow seeing the rather straightforward attack dodged it and was about to punch Jay using its remaining arm. As the hollow lifted his arm the 3 other disks flew straight through it cutting it into pieces before returning to Jay who caught them on his short sword. The hollow screamed in pain as it bleed of its wounds then Jay still on the disk dash towards it while spacing out the other disks on his short sword. Jay pierced the hollow's stomach with the tip of his short sword then flicked the base of the blade near the guard causing it to vibrate up to the tip while travelling up the vibration was amplified at the first disk the doubly at the second and at the third the vibrations completely stopped and the hollow exploded into pieces.

After the hollow exploded Jay said, "Saikuronbūmu."

The pieces of the hollow then disintegrated. Jay took the disks off his short sword and his foot then resheathed his short sword and placed all the disks together and reverted it back to its original form then sheathed the dagger. After doing this he began walking towards Hyogano and the girl.

"DEET! DEET!" The cell Hyogano had alerted but she ignored it as she walked towards Jay who walked to the girl and offered her a hand. When she took his hand he realized that she wasn't completely solid.

"She is a soul, hollows usually attack stray souls like her but may attack humans at times but in any case i am guessing she is the second mission and these other hollows are just extras", Hyogano explained.

"So what do we do for her protect her or something else?" Jay asked.

"Our jobs as shinigamis are to guide souls to afterlife. To do this you tap them on their forehead with your hilt", Hyogano continued.

Jay took his short sword off his waist and aimed his hilt to the girl's head then lightly pressed it on her forehead then placed it back on his waist. The girl glowed and disappeared.

"DEET! DEET!" The cell alerted again. Hyogano took it out and handed it to Jay who looked at the screen and read it aloud, "2 New Messages" Jay then pressed in the icon for the message and the screen went into the message screen afterwhich he opened the first message which read, "For the defeat of 2 grade C hollows gained 500Ec each and 1 grade F hollow gained 100Ec for a total of 1100Ec added to your balance. Total balance is now 2600Ec." Jay then exited the first message then opened the next message which read, "For the completion of missions you gain 2500Ec each added to your balance, new total balance is 7600Ec. Jay exited the message screen and turned towards Hyogano.

"Let's go to somewhere else I have something i need to check using this tool", Jay instructed as he jumped into the air and looked around for a bit the dashed forward in the direction of north. Hyogano followed after him.

They both landed on the roof of a parking lot and Jay sat down and took out the cell phone, while Hyogano walked towards him and leaned over to check what he was doing on the cell. She saw that he was scrolling through the Item store app and highlighted 2 skill scrolls, "Reiryoku sensing and Reiryoku concealment", she then sat down beside him as he keep scrolling throught the store buying few other techniques such as, "Reiryoku absorption, two minds as one and Soul Modify."

Jay turned the cell away from himself and shouted, "Reiatsu Gift" after which a chest appeared where he had pointed the cell at. He then opened the chest and took out 3 black colored scrolls with red labels on them then pours his Reiatsu into them individually and each of them ignited and quickly burnt to ashes as the flames combined with his Reiryoku. The ashes quickly blew away with the wind.

Jay smirked and exclaimed, "With this now I have what I need to get rid of this leash."

"Huh?" Hyogano was confused.

Hyogano suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground. As she was blacking out she heard Jay say, "Don't worry I shall free our us from their chains, though it will have them after us..."

Hyogano reawakened after a short while to Jay inside her inner world, a forest of multiple twined vines with fields of camellias on the ground, chained to the giant tree from Jay's inner world, holding on to her unreleased zanpakuto and standing beside her zanpakuto spirit, a 6'6" tall lady with slim build, completely cover in green from head to toe, with pink colored lights where her eyes were supposed to be, except for her wrists and ankles which had camellia flowers around them. Hyogano looked at Tsubaki no ma no Zasso who stared back at her and slightly nodded, after seeing Tsubaki do this she lowered her head and said, "Jay whatever you are about to do can you try to make it as quick and painless as possible?"

"Yeah, I already promised Tsubaki that I would. But it has been a couple hours outside in the real world already, since i started this but in a moment my power should grow some when this link markings finish the first top half", Jay replied as he showed Hyogano the chain burns on his arm which had one entire circle and a quarter of a link connecting to the other circle.

As he said this and showed the marking the final quarter disappeared. Instantly the three of them were transported to the grassland from Jay's Inner world where Urufu sat playing with the chain on the tree where Hyogano was bounded.

"You are back and you bought guests, it seem that you will require bro's strength to achieve your goals huh", Urufu said as she jumped into the tree and released the chain leading to the gate. Then jumped back down with the chain in her hand and gave it to Jay.

"He is calling for you, this should take you to him", Urufu explained.

When Jay grabbed the chain he took Urufu's hand aswell and they both disappeared from that area. Hyogano looked up to Tsubaki who walked towards her and sat down near her feet as she began to explain Jay's plan for them and why she helped.

While Tsubaki was explaining about a hour had pass then Jay and Urufu reappeared along with a large man about 7' tall with white hair, wolf ears, a muscular build, shirtless but covered in white fur and a black pants and sash, standing behind them with his hand bounded by chains.

"I am back, so let's continue", Jay said as he walked towards Hyogano while Tsubaki walked towards Urufu and the giant.

Jay placed his left hand on his forehead and his right on his chest, then began to release his spiritual pressure which was a green and blue with white outlining aura around his body. The aura centralized around his hand on his chest. Jay stopped walking directly infront of Hyogano.

"Here goes!" Jay shouted as he removed the hand from his chest and touched Hyogano's chest while shouting, "Soul Modify, Ultimate Memory Manipulation activate!" the aura around Jay's arm slowly began to spread over Hyogano's body.

After a few seconds of this spread Hyogano began feeling pain and Jay's hand began to go into her chest which caused her to scream out. Jay then instantly pulled his hand back and a transparent goo came out gripped in his hand. He then took the hand off his forehead and placed it on Hyogano's which caused her spiritual pressure to flare with a dark green and pink outlining over her body except for the are where the goo was coming out of her chest.

"Ok now is where it gets tough Hyogano try to keep your spiritually pressure up as long as you can Tsubaki help her out please." Jay said as he pulled the goo out further and then stab a part of the goo with Hyogano's unreleased zanpakuto and Tsubaki sat on beside it on the ground and held the blade of it.

Jay released the goo and it fell to the ground then instantly formed into a humanoid shape with transparent skin and black eyes. The creature charged after Jay who was in its sights. He jumped backwards towards the twins and the creature was stopped by due to reaching the limits of its range.

The creature unable to move any further looked back towards Tsubaki who then covered herself and Hyogano in a orb of vines. Before it could even move to attack them a blast of green Reiatsu hit it in the back causing it to turn and face Jay again.

"Ok guys, for this i will need all available strenght you have to offer", Jay said as he unsheathed both his weapons and placed them on their chest. The weapons began to glow as jay chanted in sequence, "Shaking wind, Rustling sound, Sharping fangs, Readying claws, unbind us Urufu no Kagi! struggle Kōsoku sa reta ōkami!" As he finished his chant the zanpakuto spirits glowed and fused with his blades then Kōsoku sa reta ōkami grabbed onto Jay's arms and began to change its form into gloves reaching his elbows then grew armor over and spikes the gloves and finally claws the a tiny chain hanged from both his gauntlets near the elbows apart of the weapon then dropped to his feet and formed boots their glow faded and became a silver in color. Urufu no Kagi change into its disk forms and was hovered while spinning near Jay.

The creature after seeing this began draining energy from Hyogano who screamed in pain as her life force began to come out through the transparent goo and the instant it made contact where her zanpakuto was stabbed it blocked off most of the energy and online a thin ribbon reached the creature. The creature began turning black with blades all over its body and its eyes change to white.

"GRAHHHHHH! YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM BY DOING WHAT YOU ARE DOING IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE OUR PAWN. SO WE THE SENTRY PLACED IN YOUR COMPANIONS BY THE SHI NO CHOSHA OR WHAT YOU MIGHT CALL YOUR CONTRACTORS" the sentry from Hyogano shouted as it shot off the blades in its arms.

Jay dodged the blades instinctively trying to completely avoid them. He then looked back where the blades hit the ground and vines which then began to melt and degrade causing Tsubaki to scream.

"We have to do this fast or we might affect Hyogano and Tsubaki", Jay said as he crouched down a took a knee while extending his other leg 2 of the disks flew to his heels and the other two flew to the right and left side of him. Jay feed his spirit energy through his feet to the disks and blasted towards the creature as he flew the two disks orbited him at high speed as he said, "Play Kōsoku sa reta ōkami, Sixth step, Batafurai Tsuiseki" after he spoke the gauntlets and boots were wrapped in a green aura.

Jay pierced through the bottom of the creature then as he touch the ground shot off towards the upper body, then used the disks to shoot back towards its chest and continued this until the creature was in tiny pieces floating in the air. Jay landed in front of it and pointed both of his index and middle fingers with both arms then the disks floated infront of his fingers.

"Sonikku Keimusho", Jay said as the two others disks formed a barrier around the creature. "Sing, Kōsoku sa reta ōkami, First song Chinmokunouta!" Jay's Reiryoku began to charge on the tips of his fingers and he shot multiple tiny blasts through the middle circle of the disks creating a tiny whistling sounds then two final boom sounds.

After the boom destroyed the creature the disks returned to hover around Jay. The remaining goo which was pinned down by Hyogano's zanpakuto began to wither away moving towards Hyogano's chest where the aura around her body was covered. When it completely withered the aura closed up the hole.

"Well that the first part now lets remove the seed they placed which would cause the sentry regenerate though after I remove it I will be forced out of your inner world and we will lose our link between our souls for around 3 days. You might need some time to heal anyways so enjoy your zanpakuto's company in the meantime and I will tend to your wounds and secure our safety while you recovery.

Jay then placed his hand on top of Hyogano's head as he said "Soul Modify, Minds as one and Ultimate Memory Manipulation activate!" The instant he spoke Jay and his weapons disappear leaving only Tsubaki and Hyogano there.

Back to reality

Jay was on the top of a roof using healing kido on Hyogano's unconscious body.

84 HOURS REMAINING IN THIS UNIVERSE

Author's note: OC Update

Urufu no Kagi(Jay's dagger zanpakuto spirit)

Shorten name: Urufu

White hair humanoid wolf girl of the wolf twins

Kōsoku sa reta ōkami (Jay's Short sword zanpakuto spirit)

Shorten name: ōkami

White hair humanoid giant wolf man of the wolf twins

Tsubaki no ma no Zasso (Hyogano's zanpakuto spirit)

Shorten name :Tsubaki

Humanoid plant girl made nearly entirely of strong green vines also although her shorten name is Tsubaki she is more vine than camellias


	9. The people beside us (Trest Clearward)

Author's note: For anyone who might be interested in joining the offer is still open PM me for more details. Now this chapter features Trest actually training for a change which may very well be the only time he actually does so. While on the other hand don't expect to see him attacking Shimetta as she did to him but do look forward to her expanding her knowledge about the adult body through her own attempts. Just for all thise who expected more from Shimetta please understand she is completely ignorant to this.

While flying through the sky with Shimetta in his arms Trest thought to himself, [I heard hollow's are usually supposed to be more instinctive but these guys seem awfully organized. The two large ones at the end would usually be thought of as the leaders because of their strenght though something feels strange about how they attacked nearly instantly after we began searching those for clues.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

While he was thinking the cell phone sounded off and Trest reached for the cell. After removing the cell and opening the message options, he open and read the new message, "Investigation Mission now complete reward has been added to your pervious balance. Your new balance is 15100Ec."

"Hmm i guess it does count as completing the investigate because it was never written as find exactly who did it. Well we can use this cash to power up more to up our chances of survival", Trest said to himself.

Trest soon landed near a old shrine and then entered it. He laid Shimetta down on the floor of the shrine and lit the candles found around the dimmly lit room. Trest again took out the cell and began scrolling through the Nexus store when he came across a list option for furnitures. He check some bedding materials and purchased it the walked to the far end of the shrine and directed the cell toward the ground then materialized it by saying, "Storage Access! Withdrawal!" which caused the bedding to shoot out of the phone screen then land onto the floor and arrange itself perfectly as the picture had displayed it in the store. Trest then walked back to Shimetta and carry her to the bed then laid her properly afterwhich he then sat himself down near the bed. He then continue scrolling through the Nexus store purchasing numerous items and scrolls amounting to around 9800Ec that he thought may be useful while thinking back on what had just recently occurred with them falling into such a trap.

Trest removed his zanpakuto from his back and gazed at it while thinking to himself, [I believe I might have angry you when I bypassed the average means to attain your power by in both those cases it was necessary for our survival. So if you forgive me then allow me the right to train properly under you for a bit.]

He then unsheathed the blade and place both objects on the floor before him as he strecthed out his hand just over them to release his Shikai, "Dance in kindling waves, bring forth your warmth and curl into refreshment, Moeru Kyuuryuu!" his blade then began to form into its Shikai form while on the floor. Trest then removed two jar of pills from inside the cell's storage again and opened the jars to take out 1 pill each. He shoved both pills into his mouth and swallowed them whole then placed his hands onto his released zanpakuto and close his eyes entering a meditative state.

Nearly instantly after closing his eyes Tres notice that he was transported to a large scale battlefield littered with dead bodies and blood everwhere with rain pouring down heavily on to him and everthing in the area. Although the area had such a heavy flow of rain constantly in effect there was large amounts of fire coming off the piles of dead bodies which were totally unaffected by the rain.

From the blood on the ground appeared a large bear with a gaint tick-like insect attached to its back. The bear's fur were encased in flames and the tick was constantly sucking the flames into itself. The creature step forward and a loud voice could be heard, "YOU DARE ENTER THIS WORLD KNOWING WELL OF WHAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED. You may be the master of here but I am not inclined to teach a weakling who takes the easy way out in life. You came into this world even planning again to use those pills to gain fake strength. All I offer you is advice that no matter what you do while in this world at this time you will never reach 100% of your full potential while weilding me."

"Hmm if that is how it is then i see no reason why I shouldn't continue anyways because having more power is required and I could always fill in the space left by some other means. Now the purpose I came in here for isn't you specifically it is my Bankai", Trest replied to the earlier speech as he grabbed his blade and unsheathed it.

"Hahaha! You are still not really listening to me there are things you do in steps regardless of what you are. For example this", the voice coming from the creature said as the tick increased its suction so much that it inhaled the entire bear and grew twice the bear's size. It then spit out three balls of fire straight at three of piles of bodies laying around causing them to explode blasting the bodies in numerous directions. The bodies from those hill then began to stand and burn as they all charged towards Trest. "This is Jinsei no hi no nomimono it is the only thing I shall teach you and you will learn it through first hand experience."

"Hmmm, they seem like simple small fries to me", Trest whispered as one of the blazing bodies grabbed onto his leg shot out a fireball from its mouth towards his face. He quickly lifted his hands to guard his face deflecting the blast but the body stomped him in his unguarded chest throwing him backwards. Another 2 of the bodies then jumped into the sky and both fired a blast each towards him. Seeing this he quickly slashed the blasts in half which didn't destroy them but instead increased their numbers hitting him in his face and torso.

"What the hell is wrong with these things?" Trest shouted frustratedly as he dashed towards the first body slashing it into pieces then to the second one and finally the last one. As he stood over the sliced up pieces of the third body he gloated, "So what if you know some techniques I don't if they are all this weak then I don't need them."

The instant he finished he was surprised by a hand grasping onto his feet yet again. Trest looked down to his feet only to see the pieces of the body he just cut up reattaching themselves together again and pulling him into the blood pools on the ground. He cut the arms off again and jumped backwards into the air only to be bombarded with fireballs from the other incoming bodies. Frustrated he yelled in rage, "Dance in kindling waves, bring forth your warmth and curl into refreshment, Moeru Kyuuryuu!" his blade transfromed and he dashed towards the three bodies nearest to him which were fully regenerated already. He stabbed them with the wires of the bag on his back and started inhaling the flames from inside their bodies. No matter the amount of flames he absorbed the flames would not die out and the bag reached its limit forcing the top wire to spread out flames to reduce its size.

"This is why I won't lend you anymore of my power, because you don't notice the simplest of solutions to the problems infront of you and you never thought about the true nature of you zanpakuto. Just learning my name doesn't equate to having learnt everything about me, but i suppose giving you atleast 2 hints won't hurt. So here goes, firstly this technique is the basis of your Bankai breathing life into the lifeless and secondly it has never occured to you to try using your weapon in different ways has it?" the large tick spoke as it began to shrink in size little by little.

Meanwhile back in reality the sun had began to rise again in the sky as Shimetta awoke from her slumber. As she opened her eyes she saw Trest sitting still infront of her and smiled lifting up her body off the bedding and walking around to face Trest.

"Master Good Morning!", Shimetta greeted Trest and was surprised to see him covered in burn marks all over his body. Shimetta quickly sat down infront of him and began pouring Reiryoku into him which removed the smaller wounds but then another wound would appear on his body. "He must be in a terrible fight against Moeru kyuuryuu. Well it is necessary right Baburu Shokyakuro?" Shimetta said to herself as she looked at her zanpakutos on her waist while she kept healing him.

Shimetta glanced back at Trest and whispered, "It is great that you are getting stronger all the time but you never care for me. I guess it may be due to my childish appearance but we are not even really humans yet so age shouldn't be a problem." She drew her body closer to him and laid her hands onto his chest while she kept healing. After a few second Shimetta felt something hard touch her stomach so she looked down and noticed a tent growing from between Trest's legs surprised by it she jumped back moving her hands off his chest this caused the tent to twitch slightly. Curious off what it was Shimetta grabbed tightly onto it which caused Trest face to clench in pain. She release her grip slightly and searched for an opening to his pants to further investigate what the object was.

Finding the holes in the top part of the pants she shoved her tiny hands into them and reached down towards where the tip of the tent was. As her fingers touched the object it twitched again startling her causing her to grabbed it with but her hands unconsciously.

Still confused as to what the object was she removed her hands and began to unfasten the cloth around Trest's waist and lowered his pants. As she lowered the pants pass the tent something flew towards her face and slapped her on the cheek. Shimetta jumped back again and looked where the tent was perviously only to see a large rod shape object she didn't recognized from anywhere before. She then strecthed out her hand and touched the tip of the object and felt a sticky liquid on her finger and a strange burning sensation in her chest while an oddly moist feeling between her own legs. Fascinated by the object she ran her finger down it to the base and placed her other hand on it as well. While running her fingers on the strange thing she felt the moisture between her legs increasing and the burning sensation changing into a strange yet great feeling. Her hands unconsciously began moving faster and gripping slightly onto the object. Suddenly from the tip it white liquid bursted out straight onto her face around her eyes on her nose and cheeks and lips. She unintentionally licked her lips tasting the white liquid and then swallowed it, afterwhich she rubbed the rest off her face with her palms and licked it off her palms.

The burning sensation came back stronger than before causing her face to become bright red and leaving her in a hazy trance as she unfastened the cloth around her ankles which loosen the wrapping around her waist and as she stood up her pants fell to the ground. Feeling a itchy sensation from between her legs she placed her hands their and slightly rubbed her hands between her thighs which only increased the itchiness she was feeling. Shimetta walked over to Trest and turned around with her butt in his face. She then lowered herself onto his lap slightly sliding the rod object over her pussy lips as she sat on his lap, this caused her to let out a small moan.

"What is this thing for and why did it feel so great whenever I touch it? I want to keep feeling better", Shimetta said to herself as she rose her up slight then sat back down. "Aah! Why? Why aren't you awake to do this together with me master", Shimetta moaned and began rising again and lowering her waist. She then placed her palm on the tip of the object and moved it towards herself as she speed up slightly. Slowly increasing the speed as she rubbed her palm on the tip she began to moan louder, "Aah! YES! AH! Master this feels great I hope you are feeling as good as I am from this" Moving at highspeed Shimetta moan with every stroke she made as she started to feel something getting ready to burst from inside her. She kept up her movement and eventaully she felt the rod twitching as it shot out the white liquid from before onto her palm and as she was moving she reached her limit and felt extreme pleasure as she squirted onto the object. Shimetta's body went limp and she fell onto Trest's lap panting with a smile on here face as she rose her messy hands tl her face and licked them clean swallowing all the liquid.

Meanwhile back inside Trest's inner world he had been feeling sudden shots of a pleasant sensation while being thrown around and shot at completely unable to permanently defeat any of the blazing bodies who now had grown to around 100 surrounding him and more incoming. A large sun appeared in the middle of the sky while the rain was still pouring same as usual.

"Hmmm it seems your pill is finally beginning to work its magic. Though even if you were to gather strength from it that wouldn't help you in this state", the tick creature explained as it turned to the sky and began inhaling the energy from that sun. "A pill that great increases your Reishi if even if not properly absorbed, the Reishi Sparkbomb pill and another which causes the user to triple their absorption rate of Reishi and permanently incorporate it into one self, the Reishi Stacker pill. These pills do have their uses and i have no quarrels with them but you using them is unnecessary at this point."

Trest still wondering why he was feeling the sensations earlier was blasted to the ground splashing blood into the air. Frustrated he forced his battered body to his knees.

"You Damned bastard die already!", Trest shouted angrily at the bodies as the top wire connected to his cannon and the four others dropped to the ground and began inhaling the watery blood on the ground. The bag on his back inflated funneled the liquid through the top wire straight into the cannon which then gathered it at the mouth of the cannon.

"HAHAHAHA! Now that's the way you change things up, but first let's see if you can handle the force difference between the 2 substances", the tick laughed when it saw Trest getting the basic of the ability of his Shikai.


	10. Recalled chapter

Notice to all reader of this story. it has been hereby marked as on hiatus maybe indefinitely. Although you may go check out A new series which shall be titled REALM(RE: ANOTHER LIFE MASTERS) TRIALS OF JAY WOLFBORNE this will use the first few chapters of Jay Wolfborne and Hyogano Namida and progress following only his side unlike the original version which focused on the others as well. Give your support


End file.
